Hogwarts Beware!
by randomgirl40
Summary: England is asked to teach history of magic by Dumbledore. Also that he can bring along his fellow nations. Oh Hogwarts... Beware... Now with USUK and PruCan! HAHA! EPIC COVER IS EPIC!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N i've been reading lots of Hetalia/Harry potter fics, and wanted to write my own! Here it is...  
Disclaimer! Don't own Harry potter or Hetalia.**

_Hetalia perspective_

"Attention!" England shouted over the ruckus of the meeting. "I said attention!" Germany banged his fist on the table.  
"Quiet down!" The tall blonde nation ordered, the room was silent.  
"Thank you Germany." England nodded. "Now as I was saying, Harry Potter is going to be starting his third year at Hogwarts. And Professor Dumbledore has-"

"Dude, who would name someone Dumbwhore?" America laughed.  
"You git! It's DUMBLEDORE!" England raged, he calmed down and continued. "Has requested me to teach history of magic while keeping an eye on young Harry. He also said I could bring some fellow nations along, so I was wondering... If any of you would by any chance... Wanted to come?"

The room, once again, burst into noise.

"Ve~ Germany! Can we go?"

"Maybe Italy..."

"This warthog place sounds kickass! Right Canadia?"

"It's Canada."

"Totally knew that bro!"

England face palmed and left a sheet of paper on the table.  
"'As anyone noticed zat Britain 'as left?" France pointed out.  
"Ohmygosh! We have to find him!" America exclaimed.  
"Actuarry the meeting ended an hour ago." Japan pointed out.

"Quiet Japan!"

~later~

When England returned he saw the sheet of paper he had left on the table was filled with names of countries.  
"I guess these are the countries who want to go." He muttered, reading through the list. "America, Canada, Italy, Romano, Germany, Poland, Prussia, Lithuania and Sealand... SEALAND?!" Sealand popped his head around the corner.

"Yeah jerk England?" He asked.  
"Who said you could come to Hogwarts?" England questioned angrily.  
"Umm... America did!" Sealand skipped off.

~the next week, in London!~

England had gathered all the nations who were going to Hogwarts at his house. He had used a de-ageing spell on them, except Sealand, so they looked thirteen. He was now giving the 'do not use our country names' lecture for the dozenth time that day.

"Dude we get it already! Don't use country names." America grinned. "No lets go to this diagonal ally place!" Britain slapped him.  
"It's Diagon Ally! Not diagonal!" America rubbed his now red cheek. "Is everyvone ready?" Germany asked. The other nations nodded and England handed them all some floo powder.

"Now, when using floo powder you have to say where you want to go VERY clearly. Sealand, you go first." England instructed as Sealand stuck his tongue out at Britain. England handed him a handful of glittering powder.

Sealand stepped up to the fireplace and threw the powder into the flames. With a roar, the fire turned emerald green. Sealand stepped into the fire and shouted 'Leaky Cauldron!'. When all the other nations had repeated the action, England copied.

**A/N pleaaaase review! This is just half of what I will be writing the chapters as. Really hope you like! Only three OCs but not too major will appear in later chapters. Now as I was saying... PLEASE REVIIIIEEEEEEEWWWWW!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N . Huzzah! two new reveiws! thats epic!

Guest: of course there's gonna be spamano! I've got an idea for it in my head. But I won't tell. (I know something you don't!)

Robin Rani: I can't wait to write England's teaching either! Poor poor Canada... And I had to put in Sealand! He's my favourite Hetalian! Right after England though.  
R & R.

* * *

Hetalia perspective

England tumbled out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. He looked around to see the other nations who had come, dusting themselves off.  
"Well, look here! If it isn't Arthur Kirkland!" Tom, the pub owner bellowed. "That's two celebrities in one day!" England, walked towards the bartender.

"Ah, so this is where young Harry is then?" He chuckled. "Run away from the Dursleys has he?" At that moment, Harry came down the stairs.

Harry Potter perspective

Harry came down the stairs of the Leaky Cauldron, and saw Tom talking to a short blond man. The man turned towards Harry and the first thing he noticed was eyebrows.  
"Ah! You must be Harry Potter!" He walked up to Harry and heldout his hand. "I'm Arthur Kirkland, I'm going to be teaching history of magic this year at Hogwarts." Harry took his hand.  
"Pleasure to meet you Mr Kirkland." Harry said politely. Arthur opened his mouth to say something, when he was interrupted by a loud American voice.

"HEY ARTIE! Did ya realise they have actual food here? Not like that stuff you cook!" The voice yelled. "HEY ARTIE ARTIE!" Mr Kirkland placed a hand on his forehead.  
"Sadly, there's an exchange student program with magical communities all over the world and Dumbledore put me in charge of the children." Mr Kirkland explained (lied). Two blonds appeared around the corner, one of them was the American, the second looked a lot like a blue eyed Arthur.

"Hey jerk Eng- Arthur! Is this that famous kid you were bragging about a week ago?" The blue eyed Arthur smiled. "Hey Harry! I'm Peter Kirkland! Arthur's epic little brother!"  
"S- Peter, your not epic. Alfred stop yelling, the muggles might hear you." Arthur lectured. "Well, we've got to get our supplies for school. Hope to see you later Harry." Arthur and the two boys, Alfred and Peter, called some foreign sounding names and seven boys came around the corner. Alfred and Peter waved Harry off as they went into Diagon Ally.

Hetalia perspective

"Whoa!" Was America's only response to Diagon Ally.  
"Ve~ this place is scary!" Italy squealed.  
"Don't worry It- Feli. I'm sure Eng- Arthur wouldn't take us somewhere dangerous!" America patted the Italian on the back.  
"Thank you Ame- Alfred." Italy smiled.

"First we're going to get you your wands." England said. The nations followed the tall (compared to them) Brit into an old shop. Inside was an equally old man. He looked up and smiled.  
"Ah! Arthur Kirkland! Larch, Unicorn Core, 10 & ¼ inch, hard,star topped! What can I do for you?"

"Well, Mr Ollivander, I need wands for these transfer students." England explained. Mr Ollivander clapped his hands together.  
"Of course! Who's first?" He scanned the room, eyes landing on Italy. "How about you?"

* * *

(I'm not gonna go through the whole wand choosing, so I'm gonna do a list)

Italy ~ Cypress with a Unicorn Core at 10 and ½ inches, slightly springy.

Romano ~ Chestnut with a Unicorn Core at 9 and ½ inches, hard.

Sealand ~ Hazel with a Unicorn Core at 10 and ½ inches, unbending.

America ~ Walnut with a Dragon Core at 13 inches, rigid.

Canada ~ Cypress with a Unicorn Core at 14 ½ inches, quite flexible.

Prussia ~ Ebony with a Dragon Core at 13 inches, rigid.

Germany ~ Beech with a Phoenix Core at 14 and 1/2 inches, reasonably supple.

Lithuania ~ Ash with a Unicorn Core at 10 3/4 inches, slightly yielding.

Poland ~ Black Walnut with a Dragon Core at 10 1/4 inches, rigid.

(That's the list, you can imagine what happened.)

* * *

England paid for the wands and waved off mr Ollivander as they eft for the book shop. They bought several copies of:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 3) by Miranda Goshawk, Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky, Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch, The Monster Book of Monsters by Alan Yangle and Numerology and Grammatica by Darren Gorman.

And caused a big commotion whilst doing so. When they left the shop both America and Romano had red marks on their cheeks.  
They avoided the pet shop as the nations already had cats.

~Kings Cross station two weeks later~

The two weeks between buying their supplies and the Hogwarts school term had gone by quickly. Now the nations were standing on Kings Cross station waiting for England to arrive. Finally the island nation arrived with a thirteen year old auburn girl, Sealand recognised her immediately.

"Hi Cor- Jenna!" He smiled. She smiled back.  
"Hey S- Peter! Wow, never knew remembering human names was that hard!" Jenna laughed.  
"Nations, this is Jenna Kirkland. The personification of Cornwall." England explained. "She's joining us at Hogwarts."  
"Dude that's totally kickass!" America exclaimed. "I'm the hero!"

"I know who you all are. Don't worry Arthur gave me the 'no country names' lecture already. Lets get on that train!" At that Jenna ran through the barrier between nine and ten with her trolley.

Harry potter perspective

Harry saw Mr Kirkland with an auburn haired girl his age, walking towards platforms nine and ten. He, Hermione and the Weasleys followed them. Harry watched as the auburn girl ran through the platform followed by the other children who were around them. He figured they were the exchange students.

"Right then," Mr Weasley said, glancing around them. "Let's do this in pairs, as there's so many of us. I'll go first with Harry."  
Mr Weasley strolled towards the barrier between the platforms nine and ten, pushing Harry's trolley and apparently very interested in the InterCity 125 that had just arrived on platform nine. With a meaningful look at Harry, he leaned casually against the barrier. Harry imitated him.

Once the remaining Weasleys and Hermione had joined them, Harry and Mr Weasley led the way to the end of the train, past the packed compartments, to a compartment that looked quite empty. They loaded the trunks onto it, stowed Hedwig and Crookshanks in the luggage rank, then went back outside to say goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N here's your third chap of the week! Brought to you by Eerios! Vicious, wholegrain voldemorts!

To my sister reviewing on my account: what do you mean okay?

* * *

Hetalia perspective

The nations boarded the train and split into smaller groups.  
"Jenna and Peter, you two stay with me." England ordered. "The rest of you, split up so you can get a carriage." The nations nodded and went off in different directions. Cornwall, Sealand and England set off looking for an empty compartment but all were full except for one at the end of the corridor. There were only four people inside, Harry Potter, a ginger boy , a tanned, bushy haired brunette and a sleeping man.

"Hello Harry! Is there room for three?" Sealand asked. Harry nodded. "Come on Cor- Jenna! Jerk Arthur! Harry says we can sit here." Cornwall, England and Sealand sat down in the compartment.  
"Hi, you must be the famous Harry Potter!" Cornwall grinned. "Can, can I see your scar?" England facepalmed.  
"Jenna! You can't just ask that! That's like asking who Matthew is!" England scolded.

"Wow! Is it THAT bad? Sorry Arthur..." Cornwall apologised. "Can I still see your scar Harry?"

Harry Potter perspective

Harry was speechless, sure it was normal for people to want to see his scar, but this Cornish girl was persistent. He nodded and lifted up his fringe to reveal the lightning scar. She gasped.  
"Wow... It is more amazing in person. To believe that someone without the powers of immortality escaped voldemort's killing curse." She smiled. "I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Jenna Kirkland. I'm hoping to be in Griffindor! But with my luck I'll be in Slytherin like my brothers..."

"There's nothing wrong with Slytherin!" Mr Kirkland protested.  
"Well that jerk Draco Malfoy is in Slytherin!" Jenna retorted. "Oh enough of that. I'm going to sleep." With that she started snoring softly.

* * *

~ten minutes later...~

"Anything off the trolley dears?" The kind witch with the sweet trolley asked. At this the auburn Cornish girl awoke.  
"Do you have any Cornish ice cream?" She asked eagerly.  
"Strangely enough we do sweetie. What flavour? Vanilla or chocolate?" The witch answered.  
"I'd love the vanilla please?" Jenna asked sweetly. The witch handed her a tub of vanilla ice cream and walked off.

Jenna devoured the ice cream in now time, before falling asleep again. Peter looked hungrily at the cauldron cakes Harry had bought.  
"You wouldn't have a spare cake would you Harry?" He questioned. "It's either I starve or eat Arthur's scones, and I don't really want to die." Luckily Mr Kirkland had fallen asleep. Harry nodded and handed Peter a cake. "Thanks Harry!" He ate the cauldron cake in record time.

Just as it had started to rain, they heard footsteps in the corridor again, and their three least favourite people at the door: Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.  
Draco Malfoy and Harry had been enemies ever since they had met on their first train journey to Hogwarts. Malfoy was in Slytherin; he played seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team, the same position that Harry played on the Griffindor team. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to exist to do Malfoy's bidding.

"Well, look who it is," said Malfoy in his usual lazy drawl, pulling open the compartment door. "Potty and the Weasel." Crabbe and Goyle chuckled trollishly.  
"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold over the summer, Weasley." Taunted Malfoy. "Did your mother die of shock?"

Ron stood up so quickly he knocked Crookshanks' basket to the floor. Professor Lupin and Mr Kirkland snorted.  
"Who're they?" Asked Malfoy, taking an automatic step backwards as he spotted the two men.  
"New teacher," answered Harry, who had got to his feet, in case he needed to hold back Ron. "What were you saying Malfoy?"  
"Nothing..." Malfoy left, motioning for Crabbe and Goyle to follow.

"I'm glad that jerk is gone." Peter said, after being silent. "I can't stand anyone who's more of a jerk than Arthur."  
"Who's Arthur?" Hermione asked. Peter's eyes widened.  
"I meant Mr Kirkland!" Peter explained. "I always forget what to call him."  
"Are you related?" She questioned. "You both have the same um.. Eyebrows."

"Yeah, no one else in our family has them. Sadly, he's my older brother as well. He's a big jerk." Peter said. "Hey look! We're nearly there!"

The words had hardly left him when the train started slowing down.  
"Brilliant!" Grinned Ron. "I'm starving, I want to get to the feast..."  
"We can't be there yet." Hermione checked her watch.  
"So why are we stopping?" Jenna asked, now awake.

Hetalia perspective

The train came to a stop with a jolt and England woke up.  
"Russia wants to start world war three!" He yelled, confusing the golden trio. "Oh... I didn't mean to say that... Bad dream."  
Then without warning, all the lights went out and the train was plunged into darkness.  
"Whats going on?" Came Ron's voice behind Harry.  
"Ouch!" Gasped Cornwall. "That was my foot!"  
"Sorry. D'you think we've broken down?" England was tempted to smack the back of Ron's head for not using the Queen's English properly.

The door slid slowly open. Standing in the doorway, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. It's face completely hidden by its hood. England, Cornwall, Sealand and Harry fainted.

* * *

_ War, millions of people dying. Royalist Cornish and English battling against Cromwell and the Roundheads. Cornwall heard the battle strategies that didn't work and the ones that did. She heard them say a battlefield was no place for a woman. But she didn't care. The Cornish had sided with the cavaliers, she wasn't going to back down easily._

_The cavaliers had lost the civil war to Cromwell. Cornwall was watching the execution of Charles 1. Now despised by the whole of England, her included. Why had she sided with the losing team? She saw the axe cut into the King's neck, she felt the blood spatter onto her in the front row. She looked at the smug Oliver Cromwell, who was now her boss. Because of him, all things fun were banned. That meant no more theatre, sport or Christmas. She now felt sorry for her people and England's. Why did war happen?_

* * *

A/N and end chapter! Hope you enjoyed. If I didn't mention your review its because I didn't see it when I wrote this, or I've PMed you my response. The little italics thingy is what Cornwall is seeing when she's attacked by the dementor.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N new chap for a new week! Oh and happy birthday to Prince Harry for yesterday! I'm now only gonna reply to reviews via chapters if your a guest or my sister hacking into my account. It happens from time to time.

* * *

Harry Potter perspective

Harry's eyes rolled up into his head. He couldn't see. He was drowning in cold. There was a rushing in his ears as though of water. He was being dragged downwards, the roaring growing louder.

And then, from far away, he heard screaming, terrible, terrified, pleading screams. He wanted to help whoever it was, he tried to move his arms, but he couldn't... A thick white was swirling around him, inside him-

"Harry! Harry! Are you alright?!" Someone was slapping his face.

"W-what?" Harry opened his eyes. There were lanterns above him, the Hogwarts Express was moving again. He seemed to have slid out of his seat onto the floor. He looked to the side, Peter and Mr Kirkland were both out cold and shaking on the floor, but Jenna was shivering on her seat. Professor Lupin handed him some chocolate.  
"Here, eat it. It will help." He handed a piece to the auburn girl too.  
Harry took the chocolate but didn't eat it.  
"What was that thing?" Asked Hermione. Mr Kirkland woke up and groaned.

"That, was one of the Azkaban dementors." He rubbed the back of his head. "Wasn't the first time I saw one of those I can tell you." Peter muttered something that sounded like 'I am a country! Why are you so mean to me?' Mr Kirkland shook him awake.

* * *

Hetalia perspective

"Are you okay Peter?" Asked Cornwall, Sealand nodded. "I swear if I see one of those dementors again..."  
"Excuse me, but I need to speak to the driver." The man who had been sleeping said and left.  
"I need to go check on the others!" England exclaimed and went to find the compartment where the other countries were.

"That was the worst experience in my life." Said Cornwall, breaking the silence. "Were you alright Harry? You fainted too." Harry nodded. Cornwall nibbled the chocolate she was given.  
"It's not poisoned and its not as bad as Mr Kirkland's food." She giggled, looking brighter.  
"D-did I... Say anything weird?" Sealand asked.

"Yeah! You did." Ron said. "Something about being a country and someone being mean to you."  
"Really?" Sealand gasped, laughing awkwardly. "Just forget everything I said... Hehe."

* * *

Harry potter perspective

Ron was going to ask Peter what he meant, when Lupin came back. He paused as he entered, looked around and said with a small smile.  
"I haven't poisoned that chocolate you know."  
Harry took a bite and to his great surprise felt warmth spread suddenly to the tips of his fingers and toes.

"We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes." Professor Lupin explained, handing some chocolate to Peter. "Are you all right, boys?"  
"Fine." Harry muttered, embarrassed.

They didn't talk much for the rest of the journey. Soon, the train stopped in Hogsmeade station. There was a great scramble to get out; owls hooted and cats miaowed. I was freezing outside on the platform; rain pouring down in icy sheets.

* * *

Hetalia perspective

"Firs' years! Firs' years an' transfers this way!" Called a voice. Cornwall and Sealand ran off in the direction of the voice. When they got to the voice they saw a giant of a man holding a lantern, surrounded by eleven year olds and the other nations.

"Hey dudes!" Chirped America. "There was this totally creepy ghost on the train, but Iggy came in with his fairy wand and kicked butt!"  
"Ve~ but before that it was very scary! I thought I'd never be happy again!" Italy informed them.  
"It was so, like, totally uncool. Then we, like, were given chocolate by this unfashionable guy! It, like, totally made me feel better!" Poland explained.

"C'mon anymore Firs' years or transfers? Follow me, mind yer step now!" The large man bellowed. Slipping and stumbling, they followed him down a steep, narrow path. Nobody spoke much on the walk, apart from America.  
"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the man called over his shoulder. "Jus' round this bend 'ere." There were loud 'oooohs' and 'aaaaaahs'.

The narrow path had opened up suddenly on to the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain, was a vast castle with turrets and towers.  
"No more'n four to a boat!" The giant instructed, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Cornwall and Sealand shared a boat with Italy and Germany.  
"Everyone in?" Asked the giant, who had a boat to himself. "Righ' then - FORWARD!"

The little fleet of boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake. Everyone was staring at the great castle looming ahead. It towered over them as the sailed nearer to the cliff on which it stood.  
"Heads down!" Yelled the giant, as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the boats carried them through a curtain of ivy, which hid a large opening in the cliff face. They carried along a dark tunnel, until they reached an underground harbour, where they clambered out onto the rocks and pebbles.

Then, they walked up a passage way in the rock after the man's lamp, coming out at last on damp grass in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around a huge, oak door. The giant raised a fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N so most of last chapter was out of the book, but this chapter will be mostly my work! Please don't judge my spelling or grammar as I'm only year 9 at school and 13 in age. But I have been told that I'm very creative and my writing style is very mature for my age.

* * *

Guest: glad that you like the idea! But as I stated in the Authors note, please don't judge my grammar and spelling. Thank you for saying the story is fantastic! You get cookie!

Guest: the story isn't that good. But I'm proud of it! Thanks for the good luck! XD

Guest: of course Lupin isn't unfashionable! And Poland is always hilarious!

* * *

Hetalia perspective

The door swung open, a tall witch in green robes stood there. She had a stern look on her face.  
"The firs' years an' transfers Professor McGonagall." The giant said.  
"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The Entrance Hall was big enough to fit Prussia's ego. The stone walls were lit with torches, the ceiling was too high to see, and a marble staircase facing them led to the higher floors.

They followed McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Cornwall could hear hundreds of excited voices from a doorway to the right, everyone else must already be in the hall. Professor McGonagall guided them into a small chamber near the hall. They crowded in.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Announced McGonagall. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted. The Sorting is very important because, while you are here, your house will be your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with your house, sleep in your house dorm and spend free time in your house common room.

The houses are Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each house has its own history and each has produced famous witches and wizards. While here, your triumphs will earn house points, while any rule breaking will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded House Cup. I hope each of you will be an honour to whichever house you're placed in."

* * *

Ron Weasley perspective

Ron waited for Harry and Hermione at the Griffindor table. Finally, the first years were ready to be sorted. But before they were, Dumbledore had an announcement.  
"This year students, Hogwarts has been chosen to partake in an exchange student program. Seven wizarding children from around the world have come to join the third years as honorary students at Hogwarts. These seven children will be sorted first."He explained. "Let the sorting begin!"

Professor Flitwick, as McGonagall was busy, placed the sorting hat on the stool. When the old hat was sitting comfortably, it began to sing.

'Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!'

The hall erupted into applause. Professor Flitwick picked up a scroll and started reading out names.  
"Beillschimdt, Gilbert." Out came an albino thirteen year old.

"Vhat?! You vant me, ze awesome Gilbert to vear zat hat? No vay!" He protested in a German accent.  
"Gilbert! You vill do vhat you are told or no more beer!" A blonde German walked up and slapped the back of Gilbert's head.  
"Fine, I'll do it..." Gilbert sat down on the stool and let the hat be placed on his head.

* * *

Ze awesome Prussia perspective

"Hmmm. Your different you are, Prussia." The hat said.  
"You know?" Asked Prussia.  
"Of course I do, you'd think I'd recognise a country when I see one!" The hat boasted.  
"You von't tell vill you?" Prussia gulped.  
"Of course not! What kind of hat do you think I am! Everything I've ever found out about a student, stays with me." Answered the hat. "Now... You want to be the best, but you're afraid of everyone forgetting you. You're loyal to your brother, but you're also a bit of a jerk-"  
"Hey! Did Hungary tell you zat?!" Prussia growled.  
"If you'd let me finish. You're arrogant at times, but your a good ally to have... It must be..."

* * *

Ron Weasley perspective

"SLYTHERIN!" The house shouted. Gilbert got up and moved towards the cheering Slytherin table.

"Beillschimdt, Ludwig." The blond German who had slapped Gilbert walked up to the hat.  
"SLYTHERIN!" Ludwig walked towards the Slytherin table.

"Jones, Alfred F." A blond ran towards the hat.  
"I'll do it because I'm the hero!" He shouted, very loudly. He put the hat on his head.  
"GRIFFINDOR!" Ron and the other Griffindors cheered. Alfred made his way over to the Griffindor table.

"Kirkland, Jenna." Jenna made her way to the hat. The hat was placed on her head. After a few minutes the hat shouted.  
"GRIFFINDOR!" Griffindor table erupted with applause once more.

"Kirkland, Peter." Peter let the hat be placed on his head.

* * *

Sealand perspective

"Hmmm, another one. Hello Sealand." The hat greeted.  
"You know?" Asked Sealand. "I thought-"  
"I'm the sorting hat, I can look into to your mind, stuff like that." Explained the hat. "And from what I can see... You strive to prove yourself and your great at being sneaky... You must be... SLYTHERIN!"

Sealand took the sorting hat off and moved over to the Slytherin table, who were applauding. He sat down next to Prussia and Germany.  
"Hi guys." Sealand said. "So where do you think the others will be placed?"  
"Vell, Ita- Feliciano vill probably go in Hufflepuff, and I think zat Lovino vill be in Hufflepuff too." Germany explained.

"Ja, I'm pretty sure zat Birdie vill be in zat house too. I'm pretty sure zat Feliks vill be in our house." Prussia answered. "Vhen vill ze feast begin? I'm hungry."

* * *

(As you probably don't want to read all the sorting, I'll just skip that part and put the list here, thus ending the chapter.)

Romano ~ Hufflepuff

Italy ~ Hufflepuff

Sealand ~ Slytherin

America ~ GRIFFINDOR!

Canada ~ Ravenclaw

Prussia ~ Slytherin

Germany ~ Slytherin

Lithuania ~ Ravenclaw

Poland ~ Slytherin

Cornwall ~ Griffindor

(There, now for the end paragraph.)

* * *

Ron Weasley perspective

Once all the first years and exchange students had been sorted, Professor Dumbledore started his yearly welcome.  
"Students, new and old, welcome to Hogwarts! I hope you thoroughly enjoy this year at school and do your house proud. I would like to welcome two new professors to the staff. Professor Lupin will be taking over the job of teaching defence against the dark arts, and Professor Kirkland will be taking over history of magic whilst Professor Binns takes a holiday." There was an applause for both professors, but there was an overly loud whoop from an American at Griffindor table.

"Whoo! Go Iggy!" Alfred yelled. Professor Kirkland... Facepalmed. Dumbledore continued his speech.  
"Mr Filch would like to remind all students that explosives and practical jokes are banned. With that said; EAT!"

The food floated out onto the tables, Jenna, who was sitting next to Ron, pulled a face, but the boy next to her shouted at the top of his voice: "THIS IS BRITISH FOOD!" This realisation dawned the other exchange students, and a ruckus began.

"Ve~ I can't eat this! Where's the pasta?!"

"Zat English oaf Kirkland nearly kielled ze awesome me with his cooking!"

"It vasn't zat bad Gilbert!"

"I'm not letting my stupido frattello touch this food!"

"Maple..."

"This is, like, totally inedible."

"Wait... The food IS edible guys!" Jenna announced. "May not be as good as mussels back home, but it's edible!"

A/N yeah, I'm not gonna update daily anymore, just weekly. As I have other fanfics, and this year I choose my options for school and I have to do tests and that crap. Also I missed most of school last year so I've gotta catch up... Etc. in conclusion this will be updated weekly.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I'm trying to keep to one chapter a week, but I can't help it! I just have to write this story! I think I'm diseased! I have 'can't stop writing syndrome'! Oh... And save the turtles!

* * *

Harry Potter perspective

"Harry went back into the corridor with Madam Pomfrey, who left for the hospital wing. He had to only wait a few minutes; then Hermione emerged looking very happy with herself, followed by Professor McGonagall and the three of them made their way back down the marble staircase to the Great Hall.

There was a sea of pointed black hats; each of the long tables was lined with students. Professor Flitwick was carrying an ancient hat and a three legged stool out of the hall.  
"Oh," murmured Hermione softly, "we've missed the sorting." Professor McGonagall made her way to the staff table, Harry and Hermione set off for the Griffindor table. People looked around at them as they passed along the back of the hall, and a few of them pointed at Harry.

He and Hermione sat down next to Ron, Jenna and the american Alfred, who had saved them seats. Harry suddenly hungry, filled his plate with everything in view. Alfred was tentatively poking and prodding the chicken on his plate.  
"Alfred, the food isn't going to kill you. It's not nearly as bad as what I've had to eat this summer holiday." Jenna informed the blond.

"Where did you go on holiday then, Jenna?" Asked Hermione.

"My brother's house, you don't want to know what happens when putting two Irish, one Scottish, one English, one Welsh, one Cornish and a Sealander in the same house..." Jenna answered. "My older brothers kept pulling pranks on everyone. When they pulled one on Professor Kirkland... let's just say that there was a hell lot of swearing that you could have heard it from Japan." Alfred laughed.

"Hey Jenna! Remember that time Artie got that star stuck in his head? Hahahahahaha!" He carried on laughing.  
"Alfred, it wasn't really THAT funny. He complained to me for a week, do you know how much that cost on the phone bill? I was only calling to ask if we were inviting Francis over for Christmas!" Jenna complained.

Dumbledore clapped his hand, the quietened down.  
"Now that we are all watered and fed, it's time for some-" he was interrupted by a short-toed eagle carrying a red envelope. Whispers and murmurs started between the students. Who could have received a howler before school even started?

* * *

Romano perspective

Romano watched the confused eagle fly around in circles, before heading towards his table. It flew towards him and dropped the letter on his lap. The letter opened.

"ROMA! WHERE ARE YOU?! I CAME TO THE WORLD MEETING TODAY AND FRANCE TOLD ME YOU'D LEFT FOR SOME MAGIC SCHOOL OF ENGLAND'S! WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T EAT HIS FOOD! YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED TO PRUSSIA RIGHT? I'M COMING TO RESCUE YOU! DON'T MOVE!" Then the letter exploded.

"Aww! You got a letter from Spa- Antonio!" Italy exclaimed. "Are you going to send him one back?"  
"Of course not Stupid! What do I care about that jerk!" Romano snapped. Over on the Slytherin table Romano could hear Prussia talking about one of his friends coming and mischief making.

"Hear zat vest? Looks like zis year von't be so boring after all!"

Prussia was right there.

* * *

A/N this chapter is just filler, so it's short. I said I had an idea for SpaMano, didn't I. Spain will probably arrive next chapter. But I'm going to concentrate on school... I CAN'T DO IIIITTTT! White flag! Whiiiiittteee flaaaaag!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N soo... I was having writers block. Then I remembered about Spain! And I thought: well, there's a clue for the chapter! Spain will appear mid chapter. That is something I'm sure of! OHNOES! i forgot to put in the part about Hagrid teaching care of magical creatures! Just pretend that happened. (Epic fail) On with the chappie!

* * *

Harry potter perspective

There were murmurs in the Great Hall, who was France? What was a 'world meeting'? Why was Lovino involved with them?

Dumbledore clapped his hands.  
"Well! I think it's about time we headed off to bedfordshire." With that, the other students got up and followed the prefects. But the exchange students stayed put. Harry turned to ask Jenna what she was sitting still for, when she turned her head towards the teachers table. Professor Kirkland was... Stroking an invisible animal of some sort.

"He's gone mad," she whispered. "It's that 'flying mint bunny' friend of his. He's too old for imaginary friends. The paperwork must really be getting to him..." She muttered the last bit so quietly that Harry nearly didn't hear it.

The other exchange students quickly followed after their houses, but Jenna and Alfred wandered over to the teachers table. Harry's eyes lingered on them before he left the Great Hall.

~next day~

When Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jenna and Alfred entered the great hall for breakfast, the first thing they saw was Malfoy, who seemed to be entertaining the Slytherins with some funny story. As they passed, Draco did a stupid impression of a swooning fit and there was a roar of laughter. Ludwig smacked the back of Gilbert's head, it was apparent that he had been laughing as well.

"Ignore him." Hermione said to Harry.  
"He's not worth it." Agreed Jenna.

"Hey Potter! The dementors are coming! Potter! Woooooooo!" Pansy Parkinson, a pug faced Slytherin, mocked.

Harry dropped into a seat at the Griffindor table, next to George Weasley. George passed Harry something.  
"New third-year timetables." George explained. "What's ticked you off mate?"  
"Malfoy." Answered Ron, sitting on George's other side and glaring at the Slytherin table. George looked just in time to see Draco fake faint.  
"That little git." George said calmly. "He wasn't so cheeky on the train last night when the dementors passed our part of the train. Came into our carriage, didn't he Fred?" Harry looked towards Fred, who he'd just realised was there.

"Nearly wet himself. He did." Fred stole a glance at the Slytherins.  
"Horrible things, dementors. Sorta freeze your insides." George shuddered.  
"But you didn't pass out, did you?" Pressed Jenna. "I felt so helpless."  
"Forget it guys. It's over now." George replied.

They were interrupted by the doors of the Great Hall being blasted open. In the doorway was a young man. The brunette, who was wearing a green 'save the turtles' shirt began to speak.  
"ARTHUR!" He pointed a finger at Professor Kirkland, who was bright red. "WHERE'S MY ROMA?!"

* * *

England perspective

England slammed his head on the teacher's table, then Romano got up from his seat and ran over towards Spain.  
"You jerk! What are you doing here?! I was fine until you sent that stupid letter!" Romano slapped the Spaniard. Spain rubbed his cheek.  
"Lovi? I thought you'd be happy to see me! I even brought tomatoes!" Spain held out the red fruits. "And why are you so small? What year is it? Has my armada been defeated yet?!"

The students were either confused as hell or laughing their asses off, or they were banging their heads in the table like England.  
"Professer Kirklan' you'd better stop tha'. You'll 'urt your 'ead." Hagrid advised. England kept hitting his head on the table.  
"Hagrid, I think I'm cursed." England said in between thuds. "Cursed to forever be tortured by idiots from other countries." He stopped slamming his head onto the furniture, stood up, and left.

Harry Potter perspective

Harry, Ron and Hermione ignored the unignorable quarrel and checked their timetables.  
"Ooh! We've got some new subjects today!" She exclaimed happily.  
"Mione," Ron frowned. "They've messed up your timetable. Look, they've got you down for ten subjects. There isn't enough TIME."

"I'll manage, I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."  
"But look," Alfred interrupted. "See this morning? Nine o'clock divination, and under that nine o'clock muggle studies." Alfred peered closer. "And look at this! Arithmancy nine o'clock! How do you British people do this?"  
"I know you're good Hermione, but no ones that good." Ron agreed. "How can you be in three lessons at once?"

"Don't be silly." Hermione said blatantly. "Of course I won't be in three lessons at once!"

* * *

Ze awesome Prussia perspective

Prussia couldn't believe it, HIS friend, Spain, had asked about Romano, and not him! You do NOT simply forget about the awesome Gilbert! The Malfoy brat was still staring at his awesome red eyes. Gilbert turned to look at the blonde.

"If you keep staring someone vill think you fancy ze awesome me." He said, Malfoy blushed. "Of course zere is nothing wrong with crushing on me... But your totally not my type."  
"What made you think-"  
"I am ze awesome Pr- Gilbert! And zere is no vay you were staring Ludwig. Ha! Imagine zat! Someone liking Luddy!" Prussia turned his attention back to the quarrel between Spain and Romano. "Zey really do argue like an old married couple, huh?"

"Who?" Asked Malfoy.  
"Antonio and Lovino of course! Zey're alvays like zis. But ve all know zat zey both care deeply for ze other..." Prussia gazed at his fellow countries. "I feel like I'm in one of zose Disney movies."

Malfoy only cocked his head to the side at the words 'Disney' and 'movies'. Prussia laughed.  
"You haven't heard of Disney? And I thought that I lived in ze old times!" Prussia laughed harder, causing most attention to avert from the squabbling two at the door to the Great Hall, onto him and Malfoy.

* * *

A/N plainly because I can't write anymore, the chapter stops there. So sorry for this being late! I promised myself to get it up by Sunday! Bad me (prepares to be hit by killing curse) ahhhhh! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N before we start the chap i have something to say.

LET'S GO BACK IN A TIME MACHINE! TIME MAAAACHIIIINEEEE! Tiiiimmmmmee MMAAACHIIIIIINEEEE!

Don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter.

* * *

Spain perspective

Spain turned his head towards the familiar laugh.  
"No one mentioned that Gilbert was here!" Antonio exclaimed. "Tomatoes for everyone!" In that minute there was a bang and thousands of tomatoes rained down from the roof.

Everyone clapped, apart from Romano who was still pissed off at Spain for no apparent reason. Spain rushed over to the green table, where Prussia was talking to a platinum blond.

"Gilbert! Mi amigo! You shrunk too! You look like a... What did Ja- Kiku call them? Ah! You look like a Chibi!" Spain pulled Gilbert into a bear hug.  
"Hey 'Tonio! Zis guy doesn't know vhat Disney is!" Gilbert laughed. "I knew England vas old-fashioned, but not zis much!"  
"Ha! That's another thing to tease him about!" Spain joined in the laughter.

The old man sitting at the head of the adult's table stood up.  
"Well, I think it's time you all went off to your lessons." The children and the adults, apart from Gilbert and the old guy, left. The old dude walked over to Spain and Prussia.

"Good morning Mr Beillschimdt. Don't you have a class to go to?" The old man said to Gilbert. Prussia nodded, waved at Antonio and left.  
"Hola! I am Antonio! You must be Albus Dumbwhore!" The Spaniard held out his hand.

* * *

Harry potter perspective

The journey through the castle to the North Tower was a long one.  
"There's-got-to-be-a-short-cut." Ron panted, as they climbed their seventh long staircase and emerged on an unfamiliar floor, where there was nothing but a large painting of a bare stretch of grass hanging on the stone wall.

"Dudes it's totally that way!" Alfred shouted pointing down a corridor to the right.  
"No, you stupid yank! That's south! My compass says we go left!" Jenna argued.

"Nu-uh! My hero senses say its right!"

"No! Left!"

"Right!"

"Left!"

A short, squat knight had clanked into the picture followed by a fat pony. By the look of the giant grass stains on his knees, he had just fallen off.  
"Aha!" He yelled seeing the the arguing duo. "'Tis the evil villains from long ago! The angry wench and the loud yank who threw badly made scones at me!"

Alfred and Jenna turned towards the painting. Alfred had a red mark on his right cheek.  
"Oh yeah, I remember that day, it was when Artie was at this school! I thought he'd been kidnapped or something, and I persuaded Jenna and Mattie to come along with me! We were investigating this eerie corridor and-!" THWACK! Jenna had hit him on the head with a... Frying pan. Alfred rubbed the back of his head. "You have totally gotta stop hanging around with Eliza."

Jenna ignored him, and turned to the knight in the portrait.  
"Look, can you put the past behind you and tell us how to get to Diviniation?"

* * *

Cornwall perspective

The two nations and the golden trio climbed the last few steps and appeared on a tiny landing where the rest of the class were waiting.  
America and Cornwall ran over to join Sealand and Canadia.

"First ever Kirkland to get into Griffindor, huh?" Sealand grinned at Cornwall. "By the way, why did Arthur sign us up for divination?"  
"Maybe it's so we can predict future wars, eh." Canadiana shrugged.  
"AH! MATTIE WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!" America yelled. "Your like a ninja! A Naruto ninja!"

"You watch Naruto? That's lame." Jenna commented. "The abridged version of Naruto is MUCH better. Off subject, how are we getting into the classroom?" Matthew pointed upwards, Cornwall's eyes followed his finger, it led to a trap door on the ceiling, on the trap door was a brass plaque.

"Sybil Trelawney, Diviniation teacher, Huh." She read. "I'm pretty sure Eng- Arthur used to go drinking with someone under that name."  
"Yeah, I remember that too! That was... In the 60's or was it the 70's?" Sealand agreed. "Where'd Canada go? He was here a minute ago!"

"I'm still here, eh." Matthew said.  
"Ah!" Shouted Sealand and America. "You could be an international jewellery thief or something, hey! Where's your bear?"  
"He went to go make some pancakes, I think..." Canada answered.

The trap door suddenly opened, and a ladder descended right at their feet.  
"AHAHAHA! The hero will go first!" America started climbing the ladder, Cornwall and Canada followed with Sealand bringing up the back of the group.

They appeared in the strangest room ever, even stranger than England's one direction obsession, well, maybe not THAT strange. Twenty small, circular tables were crammed inside it, all surrounded by armchairs and fat little pouffes. Everything was lit with a dim, red light; the curtains were closed, and the lamps were draped with red scarves. It was really warm and the fire burning under the crowded mantelpiece was giving off a heavy, sickly smell as it heated a large kettle. The shelves were crammed with dusty feathers, stubs of candles, many packs of playing cards, hundreds of crystal balls and a huge amount of teacups.

~half an hour later~

Professor Trelawney was weirder than the rainbow coloured tap dancing squirrel wearing Prussia's pink pyjamas and fairy wings at Sealand's last birthday party. She had predicted Harry's death AND had said that Sealand was going to be a panda when he grew up. Cornwall couldn't really be bothered about her brother being a cute black and white bear, I was the Harry dying part that kinda irked her. See, Harry's mum, Lily Evans, had been of Cornish descent, so that kinda made Harry her citizen too. Furthermore she was worried about his wellbeing, HIS DEATH WAS JUST PREDICTED! OF COURSE SHE WAS WORRIED WHO WOULDN'T BE?!

Anyways, Cornwall was heading to England's class, and was really dreading a story of 'and then France tried to rape me!' Again. No one wants to hear that story first or fifty-sixth time. Back to the subject, Cornwall was walking to History of Magic, with the so-called 'golden trio' , America 'the hero' and 'I am a country!' Sealand.

The took a left and reached the HoM classroom, where the rest of the class were waiting outside, too scared to go in. Well, after the two years of bad new teachers, you'd be a bit nervous too.

"HEY IGGY! ARE YA IN THERE?! FRANCIS IS TRYING TO HUG JENNA!" America yelled, that got England out of the classroom in no time.  
"WHERE'S THAT FROG?! Oh, you were joking. Should've realised that. Morning class, do come in." With that England strode back into the classroom, the students tentatively following.

* * *

Harry potter perspective

The History of Magic classroom was certainly different, there were various world maps on the wall, plus some pictures of what Harry figured was Professor Kirkland's family, and a lovely photo of the Queen with her corgis.

"Now, before I start teaching you, I want to tell you to never go to France." Professor Kirkland explained, "Also I'd like to tell you a bit about myself: I have five brothers and one sister, I have friends all over the world and the Russian is very creepy, no one appreciates my cooking or my country, I hate nicknames and if anyone so much as giggles at my eyebrows, I'll give you a months detention."

Malfoy raised his hand, it was obvious what he was going to ask.

"No Mr Malfoy, I am neither pureblood, halfblood, or muggle born. That was your question wasn't it? I'd rather listen to an argument over whether Beethoven was Austrian or German than become a death eater if you were wondering, Mr Weasley." Professor Kirkland spotted Hermione's hand up. "Yes Miss Granger?"

"Why don't we have books? If you don't mind me asking Professor." Hermione asked. Professor Kirkland tapped his nose.  
"Well, I guess it's because I have all the information on this subject in my brain." When Professor Kirkland said brain, a loud and musical noise rang through the classroom.

'Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
The way you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know, uh oh, you don't know you're beautiful.'

Professor Kirkland went pink and his left hand dived into his pocket, Harry realised that the Professor wore a suit instead of robes. Professor Kirkland pulled out a phone (how did his work in Hogwarts?) and answered it.

"Hello? Alistair? Why are you calling? I thought I told you I was teaching, what is so important that you, had to call me? FRANCIS READ WHAT AT THE MEETING?! WHO GAVE HIM MY DIARY?! Oh god bless us all... Yes, yes. I get it! There is nothing wrong with liking One Direction! Yes, love you too." Professor Kirkland stuffed the phone back into his pocket, turning to the class, he blushed. "Sorry about that, class. Now, we're going to be starting a topic that... Has to be my favourite part of all history; the magical war between France and England over America."

* * *

A/N and there is your chapter! Hope you enjoyed the England/1D thing! Truly, I hate One Direction, but I thought it would be funny! In other news, I got my friend to watch Hetalia! Woot woot! I'm also a Sherlock fan now. I've also been watching Jim Carey bloopers, TIIIMMMEE MAAACHIIINEEE!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I just realised something! I haven't asked any of you if you've seen Perry this month! Perry is my (imaginary) twin brother Cody's pet platypus! He goes everywhere with us! But he's missing, you've gotta help us find him! We fear he's left England! I predict it might have been the scones that drove him away...

Random doesn't own Hetalia or Harry Potter!

* * *

Draco Malfoy perspective

This week had been... Interesting for Draco, to say the least. Somehow, his new History of Magic teacher could read minds and recount any part of English history; his arch rival's death had been predicted and that Gilbert guy had laughed at him about... Disney (whatever that was).

There was something off about the new transfer students, and that teacher too; and Draco was going to get to the bottom of it. One way or another...

Draco lost his trace of thought when a loud noise invaded his room, loud noise being Gilbert. Gilbert was talking on a strange device, like the one Kirkland had, but Gilbert's was pink.

"Oh ja! You should've seen eyebrow's face! He vas blushing and everything! Damn, so vhen are you coming to Hogwarts? You're not?! Aw... C'mon France! You've gotta come! It von't be any fun without you! Who cares vhat zat idiot says! Pleaseeeee? Fine, don't come! But I'm not sending you any pics of the hot girls! Knew that vould change your mind! See ya at Halloween!" Gilbert put the strange device into his pocket, he looked at Draco. "Oh hey unawesome roommate!"

Draco just rolled his eyes, after a week he'd gotten used to Gilbert's nicknames. Gilbert had to be the strangest person he had ever met... Right after that one dancing pickle at his fifth birthday party.

Draco watched Gilbert fish out a book from his trunk, entitled 'ze awesome one's epic diary of awesomeness' and pull out a quill. Gilbert started scribbling furiously at the paper in the book. Draco pulled out a piece of paper he had drawn on a few weeks ago, a picture of him and Potter duelling. Of course in the picture Draco was winning! Draco picked up a colouring pencil from his drawer and started adding bruises and cuts to his and Potter's flesh, to make the picture more realistic.

"Zat's really good ya know." Came a voice from behind him, Draco automatically shielded his work and spun his head round to look at Gilbert. "Vhat? You don't think zat I know great art vhen I see it? You've got talent Malfoy! Hey! Could you draw me?" Draco glared at Gilbert. "Okay! Okay! I get it... Be a bitch why not? I vas only asking."

Gilbert wandered back to his own bed, pulling out a photo this time. Gilbert was quietly chuckling at the picture, whispering words that Draco couldn't make out. Gilbert kissed the picture, hid it in his chest of drawers, and left.

* * *

Harry potter perspective

"Hey Harry!" Ron ran up to Harry. "There's a picture of Professor Kirkland in the Daily Prophet!" Ron shoved an article under Harry's nose. Jenna snatched the newspaper away before Harry could even look at it.

"Oh no... This is bad..." Jenna muttered before smiling. "For you!' She pointed at Alfred. "Suckers! Guess who has to do paperwork!" She then ran off skipping to the girl's dorms.  
"What the bloody hell is she going on about?" Asked Ron. Alfred shrugged.

"Heck if I know, if I did though... My advice would be to run for the hills." Alfred then walked off, leaving the two boys alone in the common room with a newspaper article they were afraid to read.

"I think we should read it Ron." Harry interrupted the silence. "I mean, it made Jenna happy. Since when have you seen her happy without hitting Alfred on the head with something?"  
"Fine, we'll read it. But what if it's about something scary... I mean, IT MADE JENNA HAPPY!" Ron argued.

"Because shut up. Now read the article."

Harry's eyes scanned the writing, before coming to something of importance.

"Arthur Kirkland, ministry overseer, has mysteriously disappeared, along with overseers from all over the world. Arthur is pictured here with boyfriend, Alfred F. Jones," Harry read.

"Whoa whoa! What?!" Ron shouted. "This is seriously wrong... Alfred is 13! The guy next to the professor is, like, 20! The article MUST be wrong! Anyways... Continue." So Harry did.

"Overseer of the American magic industry. Kirkland left the ministry on the first Thursday of August, and didn't return. Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, informs the Daily Prophet; that Kirkland has left due to family problems. The Daily Prophet will investigate deeper into the Kirkland case. Continued on page 14." Harry finished the article.

"Wow... So... Alfred is dating the Professor? Is that even allowed?" Ron asked. "Turn to page 14 then." Harry turned to said page.

On the page there was a large picture of Peter, a 16 who looked like Jenna, Professor Kirkland, two twins (male and female) who seemed to be fighting, a bored 19 year old, and a red headed man with a beard.

"I guess this must be Professor's family. Look, it says: shown left to right, Peter Kirkland, Jenna Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland, Cerys Kirkland, Shawn Kirkland, William Kirkland and Alastair Kirkland." Harry's finger followed the words on the paper. "This is really confusing now..."

"I know mate. Maybe we should show this to Hermione, she'll understand it." Ron suggested. So the two boys ran off to go search the library for their friend.

* * *

Hermione Granger perspective

Hermione was sitting on her bed reading a book on Ancient Runes, when Jenna ran in cackling about something. Hermione raised an eyebrow at Jenna, who immediately stopped laughing and doubled over in pain. Hermione gasped.

"Jenna?! Are you okay?!" The Cornish girl shook her head rapidly.

"Get... Ar... Arthur..." Jenna collapsed on the floor.

Hermione ran out of the room as fast as she could to get Professor Kirkland.

* * *

England perspective

England was enjoying a nice hot cup of tea, listening to One Direction, when a flushed Hermione Granger burst into the classroom.

"Professor... Jenna... Fainted... Come... Quickly!" Hermione wheezed.  
"What?! Lead the way!" England followed the brunette out of the room.

They ran through twisted corridors, up moving staircases, got various stares from passing students and paintings, before finally reaching the Griffindor common room.

"Fortuna major!" Shouted Hermione at the fat lady.

"Everyone seems to be so rude today..." The portrait muttered, letting them in.

Hermione rushed through the common room and towards the stairs of the girl's dorm. England hesitated before following her. England spotted Jenna lying on the floor, out cold. England shot over to her and pulled out his phone. He immediately dialled the least likely person he was going to call in this type of situation.

"Hello? Francis? Listen, and listen well..."

* * *

A/N brownie points for anyone who can guess who the picture Gilbert kissed was of! XD your not gonna get it!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N so far, I have a ton of reviewers and twice as many follows and faves! I FRIGGING LOVE YOU DUDES! Hi fives and cookies for you all! OwO anyone else excited for Halloween? (Halloween originated in Korea! Da-Ze!) someone informed me I haven't been using some characters... So I'm gonna try and change that.  
Reviews = moar chapters!

* * *

England perspective

England waited in Hogsmeade for that bloody frog to appear. He was frozen completely, but he didn't care. France was the only person he knew who could do something about Cornwall's current condition. England had bought Germany along as a bodyguard, just incase France tried to molest him.

Suddenly, there was a blue cartoonish poof and France appeared.  
"Angleterre! Mon amour! Allemande, how nice to see you! How's your friend Italy?" France pulled the two other nations into a bear hug.  
"France! Put me down, you bloody frog!" France obeyed England's wishes. "Now, where's my dia- journal?" England held out his hand.  
"What do you mean? Mon Cher? I do not 'ave your precious diary!" France protested.

"It's in your pocket." Germany said. "Und don't say it's yours, as it clearly has 'One Direction heart England' on ze cover."  
"Right, France you can leave now. Germany, lets go back to the castle."  
"But I wanted to see Hogwarts!" France groaned.

"You can see it next year at the Tri-Wizard tournament!" Eng,and snapped. "Goodbye Francis."  
"Ja, goodbye Francis." Germany murmured.  
"Give Prussia this when you see him!" France handed Germany a box with holes in the top of it.

* * *

Italy perspective

Italy was worried. Lithuania was even quieter than usual, and kept apologising for everything. Italy hadn't really hung out with Lithuania before, so he was going to ask Poland if he had also noticed a change in Liet's behaviour.

"Ya, I've like, totally noticed a change in Liet! He doesn't hang out with me anymore! I think he's scared or someone in his unfabulous house told him to stay away from me." Poland replied. "Hey Look! Theres Liet now!" Poland waved to get Lithuania's attention.

Lithuania glanced at Poland, looked to his table and rushed to join the Ravenclaws.  
"That was like, so rude!" Poland angrily marched over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Ve~ white flag! Whitteee flaaaagggg!" Italy squealed, before running over to the Hufflepuff table where his brother was sat. Romano was arguing with Spain, that was the only thing his frattello had done since Antonio arrived.

"You idiota! You can't just bring a turtle into this school! I do not need saving either! Why don't you just Leave Me Alone!?" Romano yelled.  
"Lovi? Are you okay? I thought you just said to leave you alone! But you wouldn't want that would you? Would you!?" Antonio shook Romano.  
"Get off me you jerk!" Romano tried to get out of Spain's holds, but couldn't.

* * *

The fab Poland's perspective

Poland angrily marched towards Liet's table, where he stood with hands on his hips behind Lithuania.  
"You have a lot of explaining to do Liet!" He growled, fabulously.

"F-Feliks! W-what are y-you talking about?" Toris gulped.  
"Don't play innocent with me! It's so like, totally not fab! You know you've been ignoring me! I thought we were friends? I thought without Ivan around, we could like, hang out more often! But no! You decide to, like, totally stop caring about me!" Poland took a breath. "I like, totally needed to get that out of my system... Hey look at that! There's a pic of Arthur and Alfred in that magazine!"

Poland snatched the black and white magazine off of some unfabulous Ravenclaw.  
"Oh god, I didn't know they were dating! That's like, totally epic!" Poland cheered. "Wait... How come these countries here don't, like, come to meetings or stuff?"

"T-they're the U-united k-kingdom... They're represented b-by Arthur." Liet whispered. "A-and you were I-ill when Sc-Scotland hung out w-with us that o-one time..."

"Whatever. We're gonna tell, like, all the other nations about this!" Poland grabbed Lithuania's hand and dragged him towards the Griffindor table. There they spotted America... Not eating.

"AMERICA! Congrats about the stuff with Britain! We were all, like betting whether you our Francis was gonna get him! Liet betted on France! But I like, totally thought you would like, be more his type!" Poland grinned, "Alfred? You look, so like, unfab. You okay?"  
"The British food has finally got to me... And what are you talking about? What about me and Iggy? YOU FOUND OUT?! Who TOLD YOU?! Jenna and Mattie were sworn to secrecy!" Alfred shouted. "Totally not heroic Matt!"

"We like, read it in this black and white mag! It says, Arthur Kirkland and boyfriend Alfred F. Jones!"  
"We figured that could only be you. It's you in the picture too."

* * *

Draco perspective

Draco had waited until Gilbert left the room, and then began rummaging through his roommate's trunk. There was unwashed robes and... Soldier uniforms twice the size of Draco. When finally, he found the diary and picture.

The picture was of four people, all men and all aged twenty or so. The albino looked a lot like Gilbert, the blond with blue eyes was a replica of that Ludwig boy, the brunette looking like the Italian who followed Ludwig around, and the last blond looked like a Ravenclaw who hung around with Potter and his gang.

The last blond was holding a polar bear that Draco had seen running around the castle. The blond's face also had a heart around it and one word above his head: 'Canada'. Draco turned over the photo, on the back, inscribed with Gilbert's loopy handwriting was: 'Our double date with Luddy and Feli didn't go quite to plan... Did it? Kesesesese.'

There was a blast of air and Draco turned his head towards the door. Gilbert was standing in the doorway, his red eyes filled with rage, he was holding a brown box with holes in it.  
"You! You broke into my stuff! I trusted you! But your just a betrayer like ze others!" Gilbert marched forward and snatched the picture off of Draco. "Don't worry Malfoy, us Beillschimdt's know exactly how to deal with traitors. Kesesesesesese."

Now Malfoy was hanging upside down from the roof of the Slytherin common room, dressed head to toe in pink, and Gilbert was laughing at him from the nice floor.  
"Kesesesesese! It's at times like zese, zat I'm glad Feliks is a crossdresser." Gilbert sniggered to himself. "I think I should show you vhat is in zis box eh?" Gilbert opened the box that he hadn't let go of in over an hour.

Out flew a yellow canary. A fat, fluffy, yellow canary.  
"Gilbird! It has been too long! Ja, vell next time I'll let Ivan take care of you! Francis isn't looking so bad now is 'e?" The canary sat on top of Gilbert's silver hair. "Zat, Gilbird. Oh zat is just some stupid boy who was curious... No vay! You 'ave Eyebrow's diary? Oh I LOVE FRANCIS AT TIMES! Not like zat Gilbird."

Gilbird dug into the box and brought out a tattered diary with 'England's copied diary' on the front page. Gilbert hurriedly flipped through the pages.  
"Dear Prussia, ah mon ami! I had to give ze real version back to Angleterre, so I had zis vone copied out for you! Enjoy your reading! A lettle warning zough... Zere's a lot of gooey romantic stuff. Love, your friend, France." Gilbert flipped to another page. "HOLY HUNGARY'S FRYING PAN! Oh god... I have to read you zis, ahem: Dear diary,

Today, Alfred asked me out on a date. And not just a hanging out date, A REAL DATE! We went to a really posh restaurant and we had Moules en Frites! Who ever thought that french food could be so... Romantic! Anyway, after we had dinner, Alfred took me for a walk around Hyde Park and HE KISSED ME, FULL ON THE LIPS! It was so sudden! Oh, I feel like a teenage girl! Which is really easy to be, I live with Cornwall and Devon for hells sake! But, anyway, after that, Alfred took me back to my house and we watched titanic curled up in front of the telly! It was as if I was in heaven! I get butterflies in my stomach whenever I think about it! See you tomorrow diary! England xxx" Gilbert clutched his stomach and rolled on the floor laughing.

At that point, fortunately, someone walked in, unfortunately, it was the exchange student, Peter.  
"Oh hey Prussia- HOLY USUK! What did you do to Malfoy?! That's hilarious! Haha! I seriously have to do that to N. Ireland next time he and Wales try to pull a Stupid prank on me! Is that my brother's famous diary?! Lemme read!" Peter snatched the diary off of Gilbert, and giggled uncontrollably.

Draco was confused, seriously confused... Why did Peter call Gilbert Prussia? What was USUK? Who were N. Ireland and Wales? What was so funny?! Draco really needed a good laugh... Maybe he could read the diary too?

Malfoy remembered he had a pocket knife in his trousers, which he was wearing underneath the adult sized pink clothing. He rummaged around for it, success! He had found the pocket knife! He hurriedly started cutting at the rope holding him up. Finally, he had cut through the rope, and landed with a thud on the floor.

"Mein gott! How did you escape ze awesome me's trap?! Sealand your unawesome voice put me off watching Malfoy! You really are evil! But you blew up England's kitchen so ve're good." Gilbert stroked the bird on his head.

With that, Draco ran out of the room, all the way to Snape's office.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N hey! I counted the subscribers and stuff last night! There are like 35 of you dudes! Hurray! Pasta for all!

* * *

England perspective

England stood over Cornwall's twitching body in the hospital wing, he flipped through the pages in his diary, looking for what would help her. He finally found what he was looking for.  
"CORNWALL! I'M GOING TO MARRY FRANCE!" He shouted in her ear.

Cornwall sat up and punched England in the face.  
"YOUR MARRYING THE FROG?! I HATE YOU!" Cornwall started crying. "You promised you only liked America!" England rubbed his now red cheek.  
"I said it so you would wake up, you've been out for over twenty four hours. No one really cared though. By the way, When did I say I liked America?"  
"You were kinda drunk... And we played truth or dare... Ends up, Wales once walked up Mt. Snowdon naked, ROI has a crush on Justin Bieber, and Scotland likes Waterloo road."

Cornwall jumped out of the bed, England had turned a vile green colour.  
"What's wrong? OhMyDrarry! I'm wearing fluffy bunny pyjamas?!" Cornwall growled. "I knew I shouldn't have gotten drunk before packing."  
"Who said you could drink alcohol?!" England pressed.

Cornwall ran up the stairs out of the hospital wing.  
"America did!"

* * *

Snape perspective

Severus had seen many strange things in his life, but he didn't expect Draco to run into his office dressed in pink, or one of the exchange students skip by wearing fluffy bunny pyjamas. So when this did happen, he kinda spilt his tea. Okay, so maybe it wasn't tea, it was Ribena. So maybe he had a giant patch on his shirt that looked like blood, and maybe that was his only shirt. But details! Details!

"Professor! Beillschimdt! Crazy! Wait, are you drinking Ribena?" Draco breathed. "Anyway, Beillschimdt is crazy! I demand to move rooms straight away!" Snape brushed off Draco and went to mop up his shirt.

"Don't you have Defence Against the Dark Arts now Draco?" Snape hissed. "You don't want to be late..."  
"Yes Professor!" Draco rushed out of the room.

* * *

Harry potter perspective

Professor Lupin wasn't there when the trio (plus Alfred) arrived at Defence Against The Dark Arts, but Jenna was waiting and waving at them. Everyone sat down, took out books and quills and parchment, and were talking when the Professor entered the room.  
Lupin smiled vaguely and placed his tatty old briefcase on the teacher's desk.

"Good afternoon," Professor Lupin said. "You can put that stuff away. We're having a practical lesson, all you'll need is your wands."  
"Haha! Totally kickass!" Alfred fist bumped the air. Lupin smiled at Alfred's outburst.

"Right then, follow me."

~time skip~

"Inside please." Said Professor Lupin, ushering them into what looked like a staff room. Inside, was Professor Kirkland sipping tea and eating a badly made scone, next to the Professor was a wardrobe that was moving violently.

"Lovely day, isn't it? Perfect to see everyone's fears." Kirkland chuckled. "Alfred, come see me later. Oh and Harry, you left your quill in my classroom." Professor Kirkland handed Harry his quill and left the small room.

"Neville, will you help me with a demonstration?" Lupin asked Neville. Neville's eyes focused on the shaking wardrobe. "Oh don't worry, there's only a bogart in there. Can anyone tell me what a bogart is?"

Hermione and Peter's hands both shot up, the Slytherin's just slower. Professor Lupin nodded his head at Peter.  
"A bogart is a creature that can shapeshift into someone's biggest fear! My brother William put one in my older brother Alistair's closet and he ran out of the house screaming and then Will videoed it and sent it to all our family and friends!" Peter answered excitedly.

"Thank you... For that story... This bogart moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give you lot some practise." Lupin explained, while Neville shook like a leaf. "But we have an advantage over the bogart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"

"Uh... The bogart can only focus on one of us at a time?" Harry answered.  
"Correct! It's always best to have company when dealing with a bogart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh eating slug? I once saw a bogart make that very mistake - tried to frighten two people at the same time and turned himself into half a slug." Jenna and Gilbert giggled at this. "Not particularly frightening, as you can tell."

"The charm that repels a bogart is simple, yet requires force of mind. The thing that really finishes a bogart, is laughter. What you need to do is force it to take a shape that you find amusing." The exchange students nodded, seeming to know what they were thinking.

We will practise the charm without wands first. After me, please... Riddikulus!"  
"Riddikulus!" Chorused Harry with the class.  
"Good," smiled Lupin. "Very good, but that was the easy part, I'm afraid. The word alone is not enough, and this is where you come in Neville."

~time skip~

Crack! The eyeball rolled towards Alfred, and mutated into two men. Harry was confused, the men were holding hands, smiling at each other. Harry then realised that one of the couple was Professor Kirkland, and the other man had shoulder length blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. Professor Kirkland then moved towards the other and planted a kiss on their lips.

"Riddikulus!" Alfred yelled, and the men turned into green bunnies with wings.

The bunnies floated towards the Slytherin, Ludwig. The bunnies merged into a man with a toothbrush moustache. Adolf Hitler.

"Hallo, Ludwig. Us Germans should be a perfect race! We are above all other nationalities! Especially the Italians!" Hitler sneered. ,You should be ashamed of yourself for falling in love with that good for nothing Feliciano! You should-"

"Riddikulus!" Hitler was now wearing a Maid's dress. He flaunted along to Gilbert, changing into a young lady in her twenties holding a frying pan.

"PRUSSIA! HOW DARE YOU! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" The woman's swiped at Gilbert with her frying pan, but he ducked.  
"Hungary! Please! Stop it! I'll do vhatever you vant me to! I'll even clean Austria's dirty laundry! Please! Not the frying pan!" Gilbert cowered behind Jenna.

'Hungary' changed into what looked like the family in the picture on the newspaper, minus Peter, Jenna and Professor Kirkland. But these people looked menacing.  
"Look at her! So small! She could never be one of us! Never be a Kirkland!" Scoffed the red headed man.  
"And she would probably fend off of England! Like a little baby, but we all know that England is gonna fall." Snickered the female.  
"Ah yes! England will crash and burn. What do you think Wales?" The boy, who looked like the female's twin, snorted.  
"Someday we'll all die, all die fighting." The last make said.

"RIDDIKULUS!" The family turned into cats, who ran toward Peter.

When they reached Peter, he trembled. The cats turned into a mirror, in the mirror were buildings, London buildings. Suddenly, there was a loud noise and bombs dropped from the sky. The buildings were reduced to rubble. There was a scream, a child's scream.  
"Mamma! No! Daddy! We have to go back for Mamma! Maaammaaaaa!" There was more screaming and crying.

"RIDDIKULUS!" The buildings turned into the earth with people around it singing a foreign song along the lines of: 'marukaite chikyuu'. The world rolled towards the polish exchange student, Feliks.

The world turned into a battlefield. On the battlefield, was Feliks and the Ravenclaw from Lithuania, Toris. They were lying own the ground, battered and bruised. Feliks was unconscious and Toris was shaking. A tall man approached the two of them.  
"Privet Lithuania. Come live with me da? Forget about Poland, you can be my servant and live in terror of me. Sounds nice, da?" The man had a heavy Russian accent. Toris nodded his head quickly and followed the man.

"LIKE, RIDDIKULUS!" Feliks shouted, suddenly a blond girl wearing a navy blue dress appeared on the battlefield. The Russian man shivered and ran off the field.

Ron moved up towards the bogart.

A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing on Ron, clicking its pincers menacingly. For a moment, Harry thought  
Ron had frozen. Then-  
"RIDDIKULUS!" Ron bellowed, and the spider's legs vanished. It rolled over and over; Lavender Brown squealed and ran out of its way and it came to a halt at Harry's feet. He raised his wand, ready, but Lupin jumped in front of him.

The legless spider had vanished. For a second, everyone looked wildly around to see where it was. Then they saw a silvery-white orb hanging in the air in front of Professor Lupin, who said "riddikulus!" Almost lazily.

* * *

A/N and there is your chapter! Sorry for not updating, had writer's block... AGAIN. Hoped you enjoyed the bogarts! And there are more next chapter for the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff nations! I hope I didn't over-do any. Comment which bogart was your favourite! Long Harry POV is long. MELVIN FOR PRESIDENT!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N I had a bad night last night. I was awake until 1:30 in the morning! So I only had eight hours of sleep! Seriously, I'm blaming you guys who I talk to online. Well, here's your chapter! Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's face the bogart! (=7=)9 Feli con!

* * *

Lithuania perspective

Lithuania listened intently as Poland told him what had happened in his DADA lesson. Poland was currently explaining about what his bogart.

"We were, like, on this battlefield and I had totally fainted! Then Russia appeared and he said something along the lines of 'become one, da?' And you nodded and were following him off. Then I shouted fabulously 'ridiculous!' And Belarus appeared and she like, chased off Russia!" Poland grinned. "It was like, soo funny! I'm sure I spotted Britain's head poking around the door with a phone! I think he was filming us."

"Maybe he was. If we ask him, he might tell us." Lithuania suggested.  
"No way! I'm gonna like, spy on him while you have your DADA lesson! It'll be totally okay! I have, like, a free period at that time!" Poland smiled. "Ya know, it's quite weird, wearing trousers for so long. I want my skirt back. But I forgot to pack it."  
"I think you look nice in trousers." Lithuania mumbled.

* * *

Italy perspective

"Ve~ has anyone seen Luddy?" Italy asked around. The other students either shook their heads or gave him strange looks. Italy spotted Prussia laughing with Spain and Romano. Feli ran over to them quickly.

"Veeeee~ Gilbert! Where's Luddy?!" Italy grabbed Prussia by his collar.  
"Vhoa! Are you okay Feliciano? And vhat about Ludwig? He has been unawesomely avoiding me! He's having an emo corner moment. After vhat zat bogart 'itler said to him." Gilbert explained.  
"What did it say?" Feli asked. "Was it bad?"  
"Ja! It really hit him in ze head! Your name vas mentioned too! Probably vhy he's avoiding you. He's ashamed." Gilbert informed Italy.

Italy's heart sank. Germany was ashamed... Of him most likely. Italy had never been a good ally, he was just useless. Useless Italy.  
"Hey! Idiota! Potato isn't ashamed of you! He's ashamed of liking you! That bastardo!" Romano growled. "He even asked me if I was okay if he asked you out! Now because of that bogart bastard he probably never will and I would have agreed to let him for nothing!" Lovino clapped his hands over his mouth, realising what he had said.

"He said that? Luddy likes me! Ve~ we should have pasta!" Italy smiled happily.  
"Great idea! Hey Roma, what's your biggest fear?" Spain asked, looking at the pouting Lovino.  
"Not telling you, you jerk! You're not coming to the lesson either! You bastardo! I'll lock you out!" Lovino headbutted Spain in the stomach. Romano was also blushing wildly.  
"Aww! You look a like a little tomato! Your so cute Lovi!" Spain hugged Feli's frattello, who was blushing even more at the taller nation's action.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

* * *

Canada perspective

"Mattie! I don't want to talk about that uncool creature! Can we change the subject!" America groaned.  
"Come on Alfred! Your fear is obviously bugging you, and if it has something to do with England you know I'm okay with you two dating!" Canada shout-whispered.

Unfortunately, fate had left Canada looking after three frightened nations. Sealand was hugging his knees, repeating the word "bombs". Cornwall was in the fetal position crying and whispering about an approaching war. America had gone all emo and wasn't talking about anything, and the golden trio were nowhere to be seen.

"Please, Mattie. Just drop it..." America said. It looked like Canada wasn't getting any information from him anymore. Canada wasn't going to be able to prepare himself for his own greatest fear. A fear that would probably come true...

~time skip~

It was time for Canada's Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, to tell the truth he was more scared of having left his frightened friends alone than what awaited him.

"Ciao Canadia! Isn't it a lovely day!? Ve~" Italy giggled, walking over to Matthew.  
"I guess, eh." Canada shrugged. "You seem happy even though we're going to be facing our biggest fears."  
"As long as I remember its only an illusion and that Germany loves me very much, I will be okay!" Italy smiled widely.

A Hufflepuff boy with an afro and orange eyes walked up to them.  
"Uh, hi. I'm Bob. I was uh, wondering if you wanted to... um... Hang out during free period?" He blushed. "It's okay if you don't want to! I'll understand!"  
"Ve~ that would be fun! What do you think Matthew?" Italy's eyes twinkled.  
"Sure, eh. Look, the lessons starting!" Canada said as loudly as he could.

"Afternoon, as you have probably heard from your peers. We are having a practical lesson today. So get out your wands and follow me to the staff room." Professor Lupin spoke. Lupin stood up and they followed him out of the room.

~time skip~

The Hufflepuff, Bob, tentatively moved towards the goblin ballerina. As soon as Bob approached it, it turned into a boy, a boy who looked suspiciously like Prussia. The boy walked towards Bob.

"Hey there, Wizard. Got any new tricks to show me?" The boy smirked. Bob smiled.  
"Steve... I missed you!" Bob wrapped his arms around the pale boy's waist. "I thought you were going to die! That spider bite was fatal! Never leave me again!" It was clear that Bob cared greatly for this boy.

"I'm afraid I'll have to break that promise." Steve gave a sinister smile, sending a shiver down Canada's spine. Steve pulled a gun out of his pocket, held it to his own head, and slowly pulled the trigger.

Bob stepped away, realising that it was only the bogart, pointed his wand at it and shouted: "RIDDIKULUS!". The bogart turned into a female hippy with purple hair.

It was Feliciano's turn now. He skipped up to the bogart, smiling childishly. The bogart turned into Germany.  
"ITALY!" Bogart-Germany boomed. "CAN YOU NOT FOLLOW A SIMPLE INSTRUCTION?! I TELL YOU TO STAY PUT, YOU RUN! VHATEVER I TELL YOU TO DO, YOU ALVAYS DO ZE OPPOSITE! YOU ARE USELESS! NO VONDER ZE ENEMY ALVAYS SEND YOU BACK VHEN YOUR CAPTURED!"

Italy's lower lip wobbled, he put his hand to his pocket. Canada thought he was going to pull out a white flag. But, he pulled out his wand.  
"You're not the real Luddy! Riddikulus! Ve~" Italy yelled with a tone that told you 'don't mess with me'. The bogart was forced into dirty underwear with a patch on them, where they had been crudely sown up.

Lithuania stood up in front of the bogart, the bogart turned into a mirror. In the mirror was Poland and Russia. Suddenly, Russia pulled out a water pipe and hit Poland on the back of the head. Poland staggered and fell, then started bleeding rapidly. Lithuania gripped up his wand and muttered a steady: "Riddikulus."

Poland got up and Russia joined hands with him, Estonia and Latvia came into the mirror and they started singing 'Waterloo' by ABBA.

Canada stepped forward, his turn to face the bogart. Once again it was a mirror. But in this mirror, was him. Gradually his reflection started fading, disappearing.  
"Riddikulus!" Matthew shout-whispered, and the picture turned into Mr Kumakappa dancing with Gilbird.

Romano walked towards the bogart, pushing Canada out of the way. Spain gulped, not really wanting to know what his Lovi feared.

* * *

Romano perspective

Romano glared at the mirror, and it changed into Spain. A smirking Spain, a fucking scary Spain.  
"Ah, Lovino. You want the truth? The actual truth?" Spain took a breath. "I hate you, I hate everything about you. You're clumsy, grumpy, annoying and stupid for liking me. I prefer Feliciano much more than I ever did you, and I never have liked you. Your a waste of space silly, little South Italy. Who could ever love you?"

Romano growled, before breaking down into tears. He didn't care who was watching him, he just wanted to let it all out.  
"You can cry as much as you want. No one cares. You're nothing compared to your brother."

* * *

Spain perspective

Spain acted on instinct. He instantly ran toward his tomato and shouted: "NO ONE HURTS MY LOVI! RIDDIKULUS!" And the bogart-him turned into a tiny cockroach. "Ha! Not so big and scary now, are you Signor Bogart!" Everyone started laughing, and Spain finished the bogart off with a final Riddikulus.

Spain looked down to see Roma wiping his eyes on his sleeves.  
"I could have done that myself, you bastard." He folded his arms and pouted.  
"I love you too my little tomato." Spain pecked Lovi's cheek, which turned bright red. "Your so cute when you blush."

* * *

A/N there! You also get complimentary SpaMano in today's chapter! Btw, DO NOT LISTEN TO ENGLAND'S DEMON SUMMONING SONG! It's FRUKING SCARY! I blame pitch (yes, I did just blame the boogeyman.) Anyways, I may not update next week, as I'm going to Paris. I'm hoping not to bump into Francis while there... Oh and is anyone else drawing their fave country's flag on their hand for hetalia day? It's the 26th October just incase you didn't know! X3


	13. Chapter 13

A/N THE HERO IS BACK! AHAHAHA! Just joking, it's only me! Randomgirl40 with your totally epic chapter! Oh, and if you don't review, I shall send my BFF Russia out to murder you. X3 I should do a disclaimer... I don't own J.K Rowling's Harry Potter, or Hetalia. BTW, this chapter is happening at the same time as the last.

* * *

Poland perspective

Poland found England sitting at a table in the library. He dove behind a bookshelf as England's head moved side to side, cracking that no one was there. England reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, he dialled a number and held it to his ear.

"Hello? Is this the Daily Prophet? Ah, good. I'd like to complain about the article you did on Arthur Kirkland."

"What would I like to complain about? A lot of things actually! I haven't 'gone missing' as you put it! No! I will not do an interview for the Daily Prophet! Oh, and another thing! Who let you use pictures of my family and my... Alfred?!"

Poland winced at the unfabulous volume of Britain's ranting.

"Hello? Hello?" England held the phone to his ear. "They hung up on me!" Arthur turned to where Poland was fabulously hiding. "Feliks, I can tell you're there." Poland walked out from behind his hiding place.

"You're like, really good at hide and seek." Poland commented.  
"Why thank you," England smiled. "It was pretty hard trying to get America to bathe when he was just a colony. So I had practise."

* * *

Harry Potter perspective

Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing outside the History of Magic classroom, there was no one in it.  
"Harry, are you sure this is a good idea?" Asked Hermione nervously.  
"Of course it is, I just want to take a closer look at the inscriptions on the paintings, and a peek at the photo on the professor's desk." Harry answered boldly.

Harry and Ron moved into the room, Hermione following cautiously.  
Harry looked up at the family portrait, then he read the inscription.

_The United Kingdom._

"What ye be looking a' laddie?" Said a deep Scottish voice. Harry jumped and looked up, the red headed man with a beard was speaking. "Are ye gonna answer, or just stare a' me?" The man crossed his arms.

"Bloody hell! I thought this was only a muggle painting!" Ron exclaimed. The girl who looked like an older Jenna spoke.

"As if! Iggy just asked us to be on our best behaviour whenever he has a class! You're the famous Harry Potter then? Not much of a looker, is he ROI?" She had a heavy Cornish accent, similar to Jenna's.

"I don't know why you're asking me. Arthur's more into 'heroes' than me." The other female giggled in an Irish accent, she looked around. "Where is Arthur anyway?" It was now the turn of the bored male sitting on a chair to answer.

"He's in Alfred's painting. I can't see what Arthur likes about that guy. He's way too happy for my likes." He had a welsh accent. "So, we know four-eyes is the 'extraordinary' Harry Potter. Who are the other two?" The boy, who was most likely Peter, jumped up and down.  
"I know! Jerk England said that they're Harry's sidekicks! Hermione and Ron!" He grinned. "I'm right aren't I! Point one to Sealand!" The person who hasn't spoken yet, growled, and slapped the back of 'Peter's' head.

"No country names! You know what ARTHUR said. We wouldn't want ARTHUR to find out, would we?" He smirked when saying the last bit.  
"Oh don' be so hard on the lad! He's only for- twelve!" The scot replied.

Suddenly, the door opened. Hermione and Ron quickly dove under a table, but Harry stood stock still. In walked Alfred, he looked a bit depressed, not at all his usual self. Alfred looked up, acknowledging Harry.

"Oh, hey Harry. What are you doing here?" Alfred tried to smile. "I always try to keep the past behind me, but for some reason, today it's different..."  
"How so?" Harry asked. "If you don't mind me asking."  
"Nah, I don't mind. I guess, seeing that bogart. Made me think about what it would've been like if I hadn't existed. I mean, I kinda still blame myself for the whole... Everything!" Alfred made an action with his hands. "Dude, I've never had such a philosophical thought before. Hey Harry, seeing as you have the fate of the wizarding world on your shoulders, you'd understand my whole problem, right? Oh crap! Forgot you didn't know about that shit!"

Alfred ran out of the room.  
"See ya next lesson Harry dude! If Artie asks where I was, I was in a potion detention with soppy Snape!"

What had just happened? What was all this about 'fate of the wizarding world resting on his shoulders'? Why didn't Harry know about it, but Alfred did? All these questions and more were whizzing round in Harry's head.

Hermione and Ron crawled out from under the table.  
"That was close." Hermione breathed. "Harry, who was here?"  
"It was Alfred. Though I didn't understand a word he was saying." Harry replied. The family portrait spoke up once again, but this time, it was a British voice, belonging to Professor Kirkland.

"Do you think any of understand what he ever talks about? But more importantly, what do you think your doing in my room without a teacher?" Portrait Kirkland questioned.  
"Uh! Sorry professor! We were uh..." Hermione stuttered.

"Snooping around, don't worry I won't tell. But if it happens again, I won't be afraid to go all pirate on you." The Professor chuckled.  
"Art! Don' ya think pirate is a wee bit too harsh on 'em?" The scot exclaimed.  
"Quiet Alistair. Or do you want me to tell everyone about that time you got drunk and hit on Francis?" Arthur glared at Alistair. The Scotsman shut up. "Off you go then, and avoid the French!"

The trio nodded as the left the classroom, waving to the portrait.

* * *

A/N hey did you guys know that there are people in France viewing this fic? Did you also know this story has 2,000 + views? It's awesome! I'm thinking of doing another Prussia-Draco chap! But I don't know what about, because Draco is avoiding prussia after his 'cruel and unusual punishment'


	14. Chapter 14

A/N I think I might be updating TOO much guys... NAH! Oh and hiiii! To new follower 'DracoMalfoysBiggestFan' fruking love that username! Oh plus I'm writing a new story! It's called Love you when I'm drunk and it's sorta PruHun with past FrUK and SpaMano mentioned. Hope you dudes can check it out if you have the time!

* * *

Germany perspective

Germany walked cautiously through the corridor towards the Slytherin common room. When someone ran into him, a blond someone.

"MEIN GOTT/BLOODY HELL!" They yelled at the same time. Germany managed to get up, holding a hand out to the fallen boy. The boy slapped it away.

"I don't need your help! I am perfectly capable of getting up myself!" He snarled. "Your Gilbert's brother, aren't you?" Germany raised an eyebrow.  
"Ja, vhat about him? Did he tell everyvone your biggest secret too?" Ludwig looked at the boy, Draco Malfoy.  
"No! He hung me upside down from the ceiling in pink pyjamas!" Draco yelled. "Your brother is a maniac!"

"You saw the picture didn't you?" Germany mentally facepalmed, he had told Prussia not to bring that.  
"Yeah... But besides the point! He's crazy! He should be locked up in Azkaban! Just like that Sirius Black!" Draco protested.  
"Nien, Gilbert might be a little bit short of a conscious but he doesn't deserve to go to a prison. Und Sirius Black never killed anyvone, you english are so quick to believe things." Ludwig pushed past Malfoy, heading towards the Slytherin common room.

* * *

Ze awesome Prussia perspective

Prussia sped towards the Raven table were his birdie was sitting.  
"Hey Birdie!" Gilbert wrapped his arms around Canada.

"G-Gilbert! I thought I-I told you t-to stop doing th-that!" Canada blushed, which made Prussia grin awesomely.  
"But you're so cute vhen you blush." Prussia whispered in Matthew's ear.

"GET A ROOM!" Someone shouted from the other end of the table. There was a eruption of boos and hisses plus a cheer for this comment. Gilbert just chuckled awesomely. Matthew just went redder.

"Gil... C-can you stop?" Matthew stuttered. "Pl-please..."  
"Vhy? Ve does zis all ze time at meetings! Oh don't tell me it's different zis time!" Gilbert pouted, folding his arms.  
"I'll come b-by your common room later..." Canada said.

"I shall be vaiting." Gilbert winked and walked off.

Gilbert turned a corner towards the Slytherin common room, when he bumped into Malfoy.  
"Ah! Un-awesome roommate! Just ze guy I vas looking for! You don't mind if my Birdie spends ze night in our room, do you? Of course you don't! See you tonight!" Prussia waved off a shaking Malfoy, who seemed terrified of his awesomeness.

* * *

A/N And bring in ze PruCan! X3 Dude, I've been debating whether to put it in or not, yaoi fangirl in my brain convinced me yes. Short chapter is short.  
Hope you enjoyed your daily dose of Hogwarts beware!

Staaaayyyy raaaandddooommm

Randomgirl40!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N I can't believe how many of you dudes are reading this! There are even people from the other side of the world reading this! (To us Brits, that's the Aussies.) Anyways, hope you enjoy this lovely PruCan and USUK filled chap!

* * *

Draco perspective

Draco was hiding in his bed, dreading Gilbert's return with his BIRDIE, who Draco guessed was the fat canary. Draco looked towards Gilbert's bed, where the canary was fluttering about annoyingly. Maybe it wasn't the canary...

"HEY MALFOY!" Gilbert burst into the room loudly. "I brought my birdie with me!" Standing next to Gilbert, was a timid, blond Ravenclaw. So that was Birdie!

"H-hi... I'm Ma-Matthew." The blond stumbled. "N-nice to m-meet you..." He turned to Gilbert. "Gil, is this a good idea? W-what would Papa think!"

"Francis vouldn't mind! Ya know he's still going after Arthur." Gilbert winked, what were they talking about?! "Anyvays, Draco's not gonna tell anyvone! Are you Malfoy? You remember vhat I'm capable of?"

Draco nodded his head quickly. He didn't know what was going on, but knew that he DID NOT want to be hung upside down from the ceiling again.

Hero perspective!

America walked towards England's office, after leaving an angsty Sealand and crazily mumbling Cornwall alone in a room without a name. He had no idea where Canada had disappeared to, but his twin did that a lot so he wasn't worried.

Alfred reached the door to Artie's office and knocked loudly.  
"YO IGGY! YOU IN THERE? YOU WANTED TO SEE THE HERO!" He tried to sound as cheerful as possible. The door opened slowly to reveal Britain.

"America! Couldn't you have come sooner?" England hissed, pulling the hero in. His expression softened. "I heard about the bogart from Remus. Do you want to tell me anything?" Alfred sighed.

"Well, I guess I should... Before I saw that bogart thing I never thought I was jealous of what you and France had before I came along. It made me wonder what would've happened if I didn't exist..." Alfred told Iggy. England looked sympathetically at America.

"You shouldn't wonder about not existing! If you didn't, I would miss you to much." England planted a kiss on the here's cheek. "And when you're sad, I'm sad too. So smile and forget about that bogart. You know I would NEVER marry Francis anyway. For one, gay marriage hasn't been legalised here yet."

America chuckled, a bit happier than he was before.  
"Hey dude, did you read the article in the news paper? Something about us being a couple! I know we are, but who told your news company?"

"I bet it was one of my siblings, most likely Sealand."

Draco perspective

It was the middle of the night, and Draco was being kept awake by the weird noises Gilbert and Matthew were making.

"GILBERTTTTTT!" A moan followed this outburst.

"CANADAAAAAA!" A scream came after this.

WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME WERE THEY DOING?! ... They couldn't be doing THAT, could they? B-but they were both guys! They couldn't... Could they? Ewwww!? Draco didn't want to think about it anymore. But he just couldn't get those dirty thoughts out of his head!

"PRUSSIAAAA! MAPLE!" Now Draco was surely scarred for life. Even more scarred than he already was...

* * *

A/N SHORT CHAPTER IS SHOOOORRRTTTT! But you kinda got a PruCan lemon... Sorta. XD. AND USUK KISS, HOWEVER SUBTLE IT IS, IT PROVES I CAN WRITE ROMANCE WHEN I REALLY TRY! I'm sooooo proud of myself! X3


	16. Chapter 16

A/N by the time you dudes read this, I will most likely be facing my biggest fear. Having to speak French in front of real French people. My parents are relying fully on my knowledge of the language for our trip. Oh it's gonna be hell... Wish me good luck!

Are any of you doing anything social for the half term? I'm dragging my bestie trick or treating when I get back from Paris! I'm gonna be Hungary! I made the costume and everything! I'm soo proud and stuffs!

IGNORE MEE!

* * *

Harry Potter perspective

When Harry came down for breakfast the next morning, Hermione had her nose in the Daily Prophet. He took a seat next to her and coughed. The brunette looked up.

"Oh! Morning Harry! Did you know, a French man has been caught trying to break into the Daily Prophet headquarters!" She pointed to a picture of a blond-blue eyed man with stubble on his chin on the front cover of the newspaper. "It all happened last night! I recognised him as the man from Alfred's bogart! Who do you think he is?"  
"Maybe we should ask Alfred." Harry suggested. "He's comin this way and has a smile on his face."

Alfred walked towards the Griffindor table with a cheeky grin plastered on his face. He turned around and sent a wink to Professor Kirkland, who blushed deeply. Alfred skipped over to where Hermione and Harry were.

"Hey dudes! Why's Francis Bonnefoy on the cover of that newspaper? Was he finally caught being a perv?" Alfred chirped, snatching the article off of Hermione. "Well, that sucks. Hope he isn't jailed for life... That would start yet another fight between the Limeys and the frogs."

The door to the Great Hall burst open to reveal Mr Filch dragging a frightened Jenna and Peter by the ear.  
"Professor Dumbledore! Found these two out of their common rooms past curfew!" Filch let go of the two siblings. Professor Kirkland stood up and Alfred sunk into his seat.

Kirkland rushed forwards to his brother and sister, enveloping them in a loving embrace. He whispered something in their ears and looked them in the eyes. Peter and Jenna nodded with smiles on their faces. The duo walked towards their separate tables.

"Don't worry Mr Filch. I shall tend to these two personally, and that goes for all the other exchange students that get into trouble." Professor Kirkland pretended to brush dirt off his clothes, before heading back to the teacher's table.

Suddenly a flock of owls flew into the hall, each carrying a huge stack of paper. The owls placed one each in front of the exchange students and Kirkland, except for Jenna, Peter and the albino, Gilbert.

"Aww man! I thought that i wasn't gonna get paperwork! Totally not heroic Obama!" Alfred shouted at no one in particular.

Draco perspective

Draco sat as far away from Gilbert as possible at breakfast, and that was next to Peter Kirkland. A little owl that looked as if it has travelled a long way dropped a red howler in front of Peter.

Peter nervously opened the howler. A Finnish voice began to speak.  
"PETER? IT'S MAMA FINLAND HERE! I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT ME AND SWEDEN MISS YOU VERY VERY MUCH!" Mama had a male voice...

A new voice started talking, this was male too.  
"F'NL'ND, WHO 'RE YOU T'LK'NG TO?"

"OH BER! YOU'RE HERE! I'M SENDING A LETER TO PETER. YOU KNOW HE WENT TO ENGLAND'S MAGIC SCHOOL."

"'RE YOU S'RE YOU W'NT TO DO TH'T WH'LE TH' OTH'R NORD'CS 'RE H'RE?"

Two new voices joined the conversation.

"OMFG ICELAND! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THAT FRIDGE?!" This voice sounded Danish.

"LITTLE BROTHER, WE SAID THAT WE COULD GET HELP FOR THIS..." A Norwegian voice spoke up.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT SWEDEN! ICELAND IS ABSOLUTELY NOT DOWNSTAIRS, TRYING TO HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WITH A FRIDGE!" The Finnish voice spoke again.

"YOU KN'W YOU J'ST T'LD TH' WH'LE OF H'GW'RTS TH'T."

"QUIET SWE. BYE PETER! SEE YOU AT CHRISTMAS!"

And the letter exploded. Peter's face could only be described as a tomato. There was an eruption of laughter from most of the exchange students and Hogwarts pupils.

"Holy Austria's dirty laundry! Iceland and Sweden's fridge?! That's even more hilarious than that one time Scotland got drunk and hit on France!" Roared Gilbert, who was at the other end of the table.

"Mein gott... Zat image vill be stuck in my head forever..." Ludwig, Gilbert's brother, muttered.

"That is like, totally funny! I wonder how like, far Iceland's taken his relationship..." The Polish exchange student, Feliks giggled.

"Oh god..." Peter started banging his head on the table. "Why Mama, why..."

WHY WERE ALL THESE EXCHANGE STUDENTS SOO WEIRD?! Gilbert and Matthew did THAT thing together, Peter's 'mama' was male, Ludwig was convinced that Sirius Black was innocent, Feliks apparently was a 'crossdresser', and the rest were utter weirdos.

England perspective

Arthur didn't know whether to be disgusted at the fact that he had paperwork, or to be laughing at Iceland with a fridge. He bid goodbye to the professors, picked up his load of paperwork, and headed off to start his first lesson... third year Slytherins and Griffindors... Hooray.

Harry perspective

Harry watched Professor Kirkland nod his head at the other teachers, pick up the pile of paper in front of him, and head out of the Great Hall. The professor was smiling about something... What was it? Did it have something to do with Peter's howler? They were brothers... So 'Finland' and 'Sweden' were the Professor's parents too? Was 'Iceland' some kind of relative of the Kirkland's?

~time skip (=7=)9~

When Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the History of Magic classroom, they noticed a new picture. It was a pretty big painting. The caption underneath it was in big bold letters.

THE G8 + CHINA.

There were nine men in the picture, all wearing outfits from WWII. The man on the far left was the other Alfred, who was looking fondly into his neighbouring partner's eyes, holding a banner that said 'AMERICA THE HERO!' on it. His neighbouring partner happened to be Professor Kirkland, he was blushing whilst looking into the other Alfred's eyes, he was holding a banner that said 'ENGLAND/BRITAIN'. The man next to Kirkland was the same man from the newspaper, he was holding a banner saying 'FRANCE'. Next to 'France' was a small Asian man with no expression on his face, holding a banner with 'JAPAN' on it. Another blushing Asian was next to 'Japan' his banner said 'CHINA' a tall creepy man had an arm wrapped around 'China' he had a banner saying 'RUSSIA 4 CHINA'. Next to them was a couple who looked like two of the exchange students, Ludwig and Feliciano, other Feliciano was clinging onto other Ludwig's arm and waving a flag that said 'ITALY'. Other Ludwig was unenthusiastically holding a sign with 'GERMANY' plastered on it. Next to them was a timid man who looked like Matthew, he was holding a sign saying 'I AM CANADA!' He was the only one not wearing a WWII outfit, he was wearing a short that said 'PRUCAN FOREVER!'.

Professor Kirkland was snoring peacefully on his desk, when he mumbled: "Did you wet the bed again? Stupid yank..." Alfred walked in at that moment, he went red and whispered something in the Professor's ear. Kirkland woke up immediately, looked Alfred in the eye, blushed a deeper shade, and coughed.

"Oh um... Sorry about that students. Today we will be learning about a very 'important' subject that will help you in your OWLs in two years time." Professor Kirkland took a breath. "World War Two."

* * *

A/N whilst I was writing this chapter, I was sitting in the car, singing my heart out to the radio... PLEASE DON'T JUDGE MEEE! OwO I showed the start of this chapter to my friend, she read the Iceland/Fridge bit and didn't understand it. So I opened up the INTERWEB and searched the fic Iceland's fridge for her. The second time round was even more hilarious than the first. Iceland/Fridge doesn't belong to me. GOD THANK YOU DEMONESS99 FOR SUGGESTING THAT FIC TO ME! My Swedish friend is an absolute angel, and she can RP as a very good angry Italy.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N enjoy this chapter, uhhhh... I have nothing else to say... Apart from I touched the Eiffel Tower... Hope your happy Brian. And I did see a French guy with longish blond hair and blue eyes... But it wasn't Francis, my gaydar didn't react to him.

OHOHOHOH! SOMETHING HAPPENED TO ME! I got locked in a French toilet! That's not a good thing... My dad had to come into the girl's bathroom to get me out... Very embarrassing. BUT AFTER THAT, SOMETHING AMAZING HAPPENED! I was sitting in a café, bored. AND THEN MIKA CAME ON THE RADIO! XD you probably can't remember him, he's a british artist. HE IS MY FAVOURITE SINGER! It was so awesome, that I sang along to it, and I didn't care that the French people were staring at me!

IGNORE ME!

* * *

Hermione Granger perspective

"Okay... I guess we should start with why WWII happened huh?" Professor Kirkland chuckled, he seemed a little nervous, as if he didn't know how to teach the subject. "Well, there was a treaty between France, America, Britain and Germany called the Treaty of Versailles. The treaty was harsh, but France wanted it to be harsher-"

The professor was interrupted once again by that annoying song.

'Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
The way you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know, uh oh, you don't know you're beautiful.'

This time the professor looked annoyed, as if he was expecting this call. He picked his phone out of his pocket, jabbed a button, and started to speak.

"Look frog, this had better be important. Yes, I did hear about your arrest. I'm not coming to get you. OH, DON'T YOU ANGLETERRE ME! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! You always make fun of me, steal my things, touch me in inappropriate ways, break in to my buildings, I don't know why I haven't blocked your number yet!" He ranted, there was a pause. "Fr-France? Are you... Crying? Francis? Francis? Oh god... FRANCIS?! Answer me!"

Professor Kirkland stormed over to the seat of a Slytherin, an albino Slytherin.  
"Gilbert, help me or I swear I'll tell this frog about everything you've been doing with his 'petit Matthieu'!" Gilbert put his hands up.  
"Ja! Ja! Pass me ze phone!" Gilbert took the phone. "Hallo? Francis, it's Gilbert. Vhat? I can't put zis on speaker! We're in a class! Fine..."

Gilbert pressed a button, and a sniffing noise came through the phone. When the sniffing noise stopped an angry French voice started yelling.  
"DO YOU THINK I AM SUCH A BAD PERSON?! EVERYTHING I HAVE EVER DONE AGAINST YOU, WAS FOR YOU! I ALWAYS FORGIVE YOU! I FORGAVE YOU FOR THE WARS, I FORGAVE YOU FOR THE DEATHS, I FORGAVE YOU FOR THE INSULTS! YOU ARE NOT THE BRITISH EMPIRE ANYMORE! WE ARE NOT ENEMIES ANGLETERRE! WE ARE ALLIES, ALLIES HELP EACH OTHER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME ARTHUR?! I ONLY WANTED TO KNOW IF IT WAS TRUE! HE HAS HURT YOU BEFORE, HE CAN HURT YOU AGAIN! YOU CANNOT BLAME ME FOR CARING!" There was a pause, in which Hermione used to take a look at everyone's faces, Professor Kirkland looked completely shocked.

"I just ask you to come and save me. Please." Then a beeping noise sounded, the Frenchman had hung up.

Professor Kirkland coughed, gathering the class's attention.  
"It seems as if I have to be somewhere else at this minute. I'll be back in a second, but while I'm gone... Ludwig, you're in charge."

With that, he disappeared into thin air.

Awesome Prussia perspective

"Hey! How did he do zat?! I thought zat you couldn't apparate in Hogwarts!" Prussia awesomely shouted.

"Dude! Look at this! Iggy has picture of me on his desk! That's totally kickass!" America yelled from behind England's desk, where he was standing.

"Seriously? That's so sweet! Show me!" Cornwall grinned, running towards America. "Aww. It's from before the war of independence! I thought he burnt all of those pictures!"

Suddenly, England reappeared, with a grinning France.

Harry Potter perspective

Suddenly, Professor Kirkland reappeared, with a grinning blond, the blond from the news article.

Kirkland glared at Jenna and Alfred, they dropped the picture they were holding, and sat back down. The blond smirked.

"Everyone, this is Francis. Francis, this is everyone." The professor turned to Francis. "Now, if you would kindly let go of my hand." He hissed sourly.  
"And why would i do zat?" Francis smirked wider, he saw Kirkland's face and let go.

"Francis is going to HELP me with my lessons, as apparently, my facts are biast. And seeing English history is best from the point of view of the French." Professor Kirkland sneered. "What he ISN'T going to do, is show you why I hate the French."

"You are teaching zem about ze Treaty of Versailles, non? Ahh, what a wonderful day zat was. It was a wonderful century until Monsieur 'itler came along!" Francis growled. "Not to forget ze Japanese attack on China, ze Italian attack on Ethiopia, or ze Great Depression."

"Treaty of Versailles, teach them about the TREATY OF FRUKING VERSAILLES!"

* * *

~time skiiiiiippp~

"There's something different about Professor Kirkland and the exchange students." Harry announced to Ron and Hermione later that day in the common room.

"I agree with you Harry. But we should ask them if we want to find our something." Hermione said.

"They won't tell us anything 'Mione! I tried to ask Jenna about her bogart, and she assaulted me with a frying pan!" Ron exaggerated.

"That's why, we're going to use the invisibility cloak to break into Professor Kirkland's office tonight!"

* * *

~time skip!~

Harry, Hermione and Ron were standing outside Professor Kirkland's office, with the invisiblity cloak wrapped around them. Harry gently pushed open the door, and walked in.

The office, like the classroom had world maps, pictures of the Queen and strange people hung upon them. In the middle of the room, there was a bowl-like thing. Harry walked over to the bowl-like thing, inside was a silvery liquid swirling around.

"I've read about these! It's a pensive. It contains memories people put in them. These are most likely the professor's!" Hermione informed them.

"Blimey! Should we-" before Ron could finish his question, the trio were dragged into the pensive.

* * *

A/N AND END SCENE! Francis is back! Hogwarts had better beware! And England knows about ze PruCan! Who told him? I DID!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N HAHAHA! NEW CHAPTER NO JUSTU! USUK BUNDLE HERE FOR YA! Mainly how they would've gotten together in my mind. This chapter is my sorry present, because of leaving you guys for Paris...

* * *

Harry perspective

Harry found himself standing next to Ron and Hermione in a vast field. Suddenly, in walked two young men, eighteen or nineteen years. They were Francis and Professor Kirkland, the duo were staring at something in the grass.

Harry gestured for Ron and Hermione to follow him closer. Harry saw Kirkland open his mouth to speak.

"Do you think he's a new nation?" Francis nodded.

"Oui, 'e 'as my eyes and my 'air!" Francis boasted.

Harry peered closer at the grass, there was a toddler. A toddler that looked like Alfred.

"You git! He has my hair!" Arthur snapped. "I'll take care of him France!"

"Ohononononononon! Do not be absurd Britain! I will look after 'im!"

"Why don't we let him decide!" Kirkland pointed to the toddler.

Arthur and Francis tried to encourage the toddler to come to them. He finally crawled towards Francis.

"Ha! Take zat Angleterre!" Francis stuck out his tongue and started walking off with the toddler in tow.

Arthur crawled up in a ball, and started crying. The toddler noticed this and crawled towards him. The toddler lifted up the professor's head.

"Don't cwy Engwand." He said in a soft voice. Kirkland smiled, wiping away tears.

"I'm not. See?"

* * *

There was a blur as the memory changed.

"Bloody hell! What's happening?!"

"Ron, the memory is changing."

The trio were now standing in a large house, suddenly the Alfred they knew ran past them... and straight through them.

"Now I know how Nick feels..." Ron commented.

An older Kirkland ran round the corner, his face was red and he was clearly out of breath.

"America, you git!" He yelled. "Come back here and get into that bath!"

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO ANYTHING IGGY!" Alfred's head popped out of nowhere.

"If you don't wash, none of the girls will want to go near you." Arthur joked. Alfred just shrugged at this.

"And I don't like girls." Alfred smirked, Kirkland's jaw dropped. "COZ GIRLS ARE SMELLY!" He continued on running.

Kirkland smiled and ran after him, through Ron.  
"COME BACK HERE YOU YANK!"

* * *

The memory changed again. They were on a battle field, the other Alfred and Professor Kirkland were opposite each other, holding guns and wearing military uniforms. Alfred spoke up.

"I thought you were great." He sneered. Arthur sighed.

"America, this is all just a joke. Put the gun down, we can go home and forget all about this." He said sternly.

"You don't get it, do you England? I WANT INDEPENDENCE! I want to be a free country! You've just been using me! You always have! Right from day one!" Alfred fired a shot at Kirkland. Kirkland fell as if in slow motion, the look in his eyes was one of a heart-broken teenager.

"Alfred..." Hermione whispered.

* * *

The memory changed yet again, the trio were now in a meeting room. Professor Kirkland was sitting there alone, in a green army uniform from WWII. In walked other Alfred, he smiled nervously at Kirkland.

"Hey... England... So..." He rubbed the back of his neck. Arthur just glared at him.

"What do you want? You wanker!" Harry knew that was a bad insult, but not quite sure what it meant though.

"I don't want anything!... I missed you." Alfred breathed. He pulled Kirkland into a hug, Arthur struggled.

"Let go of me! Imbecile!"

"I missed your nagging, I missed your voice and the way it made me calm, I missed your eyes and the way they bore into my soul, I missed every single little detail about you, from your eyebrows to your bad cooking. I missed you England, I truly truly missed you."

Arthur seemed to stop writhing at this. He looked Alfred in the eye.  
"I missed you too. Never ever scare me like that again." He gently placed his lips onto Alfred's. Alfred seemed shocked at the beginning, but settled into it.

The two stayed like this for ages, Harry thought he was going to puke. When the older Matthew walked in.

"I-is anyone h-here yet? OH MAPLE GET A ROOM!"

Alfred and Arthur just laughed it off.

* * *

The scene changed again, to a bedroom. Other Alfred and the professor were sitting cross legged facing each other on the double bed.

"God dammit Artie, we have to tell them some time!" Alfred yelled.

"No! Do you have any idea how my family would respond? Have you MET the United Kingdom? If you want to know why gay marriage isn't legal, ask them! You know bloody well they're all a bunch of homophobes. Scotland's straight, Wales is straight, ROI is straight, N. Ireland is straight, Cornwall is straight, and there's no doubt Sealand will be straight too! You don't understand, you never will." Kirkland hugged his knees, a childish act for a teacher.

"I know... I guess it's easy for me. I only have Canadia, and he knows. Look, if you really don't wanna talk about that. Why don't you tell me how much you love me?" A cheeky grin was plastered on Alfred's face.

"I love you, America. I have loved you for a thousand years." Kirkland wrapped his arms around Alfred. "And I will gladly love you for a thousand more."

* * *

The bedroom disappeared, and was replaced with a living room. Six people were sitting in a circle. The people in the family portrait.

"Okay! England, truth or dare?" Pressed other Jenna. Arthur swallowed some liquid from his glass.

"Truth." He laughed drunkenly, as he was.

"Okay! Umm... Are you with someone at the moment?" Jenna questioned.

"Of Course! I'm with you horrible lot!" Kirkland laughed again.

"She means in a relationship! Ya eejit!" The Scotsman, Alistair, smacked Arthur on the back.

"Oh god... You just HAD to go there, didn't you Corny?"

"Answer the lass's question! Or is big tough England scared like the wee babby he is!" Alistair laughed, downing a glass.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Because I'm not a 'wee babby' as you put it, Scotland." Arthur took in a deep breath. "I'm with America."

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!" Yelled the welsh boy. "What the hell made you want to be with THAT lunatic?!"

"HE'S NOT A LUNATIC WALES!" Kirkland cried.

"Don't be so hard on him Wales! He's in love! You can't decide who you love!" Jenna sided with Arthur.

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T WANT TO BE PART OF THIS FAMILY ANY LONGER! YOU'RE ALL IDIOTS AND CAN GO TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE!" 'Wales' stormed out of the room, leaving a crying Professor to be comforted by the four people left.

* * *

Once again, the living room disappeared, this time becoming the bedroom again. Arthur and other Alfred were sitting on it, in absolute silence. Kirkland suddenly pounced onto Alfred.

"Dude, what're you doing?" Other Al licked his lips.

"I'm taking the lead. You always have all the fun. I want a turn." Arthur grinned with something Harry couldn't describe in his eyes.

"Hey! Are you saying you don't have fun? All the girls said I was tons of fun!" Alfred protested.

"And what girls would these be? You haven't been cheating on me, have you America?" Arthur pouted, that looked so wrong on a teacher.

"Why would I cheat on you? These girls came waaaay before you!"

"You dated someone without my permission? Alfred, I may be your lover, but I'm still your father figure, and I never gave you permission to date. Let alone 'have fun' with your dates!"

"How else do think I got so skilled? It's not like I would ASK anyone we knew!"

"I thought you were using Google to be honest." Arthur planted a kiss on Alfred's lips. Ron looked like he was going to barf.

"You can use Google for that? Is that how you know how to do it to? Because as far as I know, I was the first to get you laid." Alfred flipped them over, so that he was now on top.

"Shut up and kiss me you bastard!" And Alfred did just that,

In walked someone.

"Hey America, I've got something to tell yo- OH MAPLE NOT AGAIN! ALFRED THIS IS MY ROOM!" It was the other Matthew...

* * *

Suddenly, the trio were pulled out of the pensive.

They turned around to face an angry Professor Kirkland.  
"What do you think you were doing?!"

"N-nothing sir! W-we were j-just looking! We d-didn't mean to do anything b-bad!" Hermione stuttered.

"Anything bad, eh? I'd give you detention, but I'd rather you tell me what you saw." Professor Kirkland gestured to three stools near his desk.

"We saw you and Francis in a field, with a toddler. You were arguing over who was going to look after him." Harry started. Kirkland nodded.

"And then we saw Alfred in our year running through a corridor, and you were chasing him, trying to get him into a bath. He then said something about not liking girls..." Ron added. Kirkland's mouth formed an 'O'.

"He would say anything to get out of washing... Most of it was true.." Arthur smiled. "Continue please."

"After that, you two were on a field, but Alfred was an adult. He shot you, with a riffle!" Hermione blurted. Kirkland frowned.

"The war... I was disappointed... Yet proud of him at the same time. He thought I'd used him, I just loved him too much to let him go..."

"Then you were in a meeting room, and things got a bit awkward..." Kirkland blushed.

"Don't judge me, that boy is, was and always will be persuasive. You didn't see anything worse than that did you?"

The trio shook their heads quickly. The professor smiled.  
"Good, good, now head straight back to your dorms. Oh, and tell Mr Jones that his eagle keeps leaving me presents."

* * *

Hero perspective

The hero was walking towards the kitchens, because he was heroically hungry! Not because Cornwall had put him up to it or anything...

America had just reached one of the weird staircase things, when he thought he saw something rustle in the bush behind him. There was only a black dog there.

"Hey there dude! I'm America! But you can call me Alfred! Ha! What am I saying, you're a dog. Dogs can't talk!" America laughed, the dog tilted its head to the side, tongue poking out of its mouth.

"Alfred?!" Came a voice behind the hero. He turned around suddenly. No one was there.

"England, is that you dude?" America asked. "Iggy? Artie? Britain? Arthur? Seriously? Who is it?!"'

Suddenly, Harry's head popped out of nowhere, followed by Hermione and Ron's.  
"HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE! You guys are only heads!" Then the rest of the trio's bodies appeared. "Dude, thank goodness. What're you guys doing out? Sneaking off to the kitchens too?"

The trio looked between each other, like they were debating to tell the hero the truth!

"Hey, if you dudes have a threesome, I'm totally okay with it. I don't judge." The three immediately shook their heads. "So... Not threesome? Prank on the Slytherins?" They shook their heads. "Nope... Oh god... You didn't go into Artie's room?" They nodded quickly. "Did you look in the pensive?!" They nodded slowly. "What did you see? Tell me the complete truth."

"Francis and the professor were standing in a field, and there was a toddler, who looked like you. The professor was asking about nations and then they started arguing about who was going to look after him. And in the end the baby went towards the professor." Ron said.

"Oh dude, seriously? Francis and Iggy couldn't even be together without fighting before I arrived. Good ta know I didn't change things between them!" America flashed them his hero smile. "I wonder what life would've been like if I'd have chosen Francis..."

"Wait... That baby was you?! I thought so!" Hermione smiled. "You were so cute!"

"As Iggy often tells me. He says 'Alfred, why can't you be little again? You were so cute and innocent back then. Now I don't even trust you near my bedroom.' But then we laugh it off, and go to Macky Ds!" Ron looked confused at Alfred's statement, so he heroically changed the subject. "So... Did you guys see anything else?"

"Yes, there was a corridor and present day you was running down it. Then professor Kirkland appeared and it looked as if he'd run a marathon. He was shouting something about washing and joked that if you didn't wash, none of the girls would like you. You replied something about not liking girls and stuff..." Harry took his turn to fill the hero in.

"He still made me wash! I mean, I don't care how GIRLS like me. I just care about how this one guy likes me..." America facepalmed. "Agh! How could I be so stupid! You're too young to understand gays."

"Okay... The next memory was scary and confusing. The other Alfred and the professor were standing opposite each other on a battlefield. The other Alfred was sneering and Professor Kirkland looked devastated, like he could break down and cry. At the end of the memory... The other Alfred shot the Professor." Hermione nervously twiddled her fingers. "All the ones after that were more confusing than the first."

"The... War... He still hasn't gotten over it. I guess it wasn't all his fault... Or all mine either... I just shouldn't talk about it. Too emotional, way too emotional." The hero looked up. "Any others? Seeing as you mentioned others."

"Well... There was a meeting room, and professor Kirkland was sitting in the room alone. When the other Alfred walked in, they started talking, when other you pulled the professor into a hug. He tried to resist and get out of it, but other Alfred just kept whispering things in his ear. Then the professor gave in and they kissed... Until other Matthew walked in." Ron muttered, turning a pale green.

America's hand rose to his lips, which had curved into a smile.  
"Damn Matt always ruining my fun." He whispered too quietly for them to hear. "No comment on that, any others?"

The three nodded, but like they didn't want to tell.  
"Oh god... You didn't see a meeting did you?! Seriously! Tell me you DID NOT see a G8 meeting!"America grabbed Harry's shoulders. Harry shook his head wildly, Alfred let go. "Sorry, so... What DID you see?"

"We saw a bedroom, the other you and Professor Kirkland were sitting on a bed... And were talking about telling 'them' whoever 'they' were." Harry shrugged. "Apparently 'they' were homophobes, which I think means scared of gays..."

"Oh LOL! I never thought of it that way, wait. How do you know what homo means? Because I didn't find out until Artie told me! And from what I've heard, your relatives don't really tell you a lot." America pressed, Harry blushed. "Duuuuude! No way in hell! Epic! You can totally join the club!"

Hermione and Ron looked confused, as if they didn't know what was going on.  
"Don't stare at me like that! I was going to tell you!" Harry blushed deeper.

"Dude, I'll ask you more later. But right now, any other 'delightful' memories of dear old Artie?"

Hermione nodded, her turn to speak. Did they always talk in a cycle?  
"There were six people, in a living room. The girl who looked like an older Jenna, asked the professor truth or dare. I think they may have been drunk. But when the professor answered the question, the Welshman shouted at him, told them he didn't want to be part of their family anymore."

Alfred immediately frowned. "I always knew that Wales could over react... But to say something like that... What was the question? And what was Arthur's answer?"

Ron gulped, before answering: "the question was 'Are you seeing anyone?'" America nodded, heroically hoping England had lied, but because of Wales' reaction... That option was impossible. "The Professor's answer was 'America.' And then the Welshman went berserk."

"Seriously?! Wait... You said they were drunk. That explains a lot. Alcohol makes your emotions crazy... I know. I've been drunk on many occasions." Alfred stared at the bush behind him. "Hey! Where'd the dog go?"

C-Canada perspective...

Canada was sitting in his dorm room, nervous about what America could be doing.

"What's wrong?" Asked a white bear cub.

"Nothing's wrong Kumajiki." Canada stroked the bear's fur. "I'm just thinking..."

"About who?" Kumagoku pawed at Canada's glasses. "The loud one? Or the stupid one?"

Canada giggled. "The stupid one, who knows what he's got himself into..."

Someone threw a pillow at him.

"Go to sleep! You gay yank!" They growled.

"I'M CANADIAN!" Matthew threw the pillow back, harder. Whoever had thrown it shut up instantly.

"You told him Cananada." Kumajirou gave a bearish grin. Matt smiled kindly back at the bear.

"Night Mr Kumaji."

"Night Mattie."

~Time skiiiiiiiiiiiipppppp~

Canada awoke to silence, an empty dorm. There was a knock on the door, Matthew jumped and went to answer it. Standing before him was the hippy from Bob's Riddikulus charm. She was smiling, while holding a letter close to her chest. Canada looked at himself, he had self consciously the night before put on his PruCan forever shirt and was wearing it as a night gown.

"This is for you." She smiled, but didn't open her mouth, hiding it behind her sleeve. "Tell Gilbert I said hi." She turned to leave.  
"How do you know Gilbert, eh?" Matt asked.

"I don't, but he's enough like my brother to let me like him." She turned around grinning, without the hand, which automatically returned to its place over her mouth. "I'm Amber by the way. Amber Leonard." She ran away waving with her unoccupied hand.

Canada had noticed something strange about her as she had opened her mouth, two pearly white fangs. A vampire.

Lithuania perspective

Lithuania was calmly eating breakfast, when Poland rushed towards him.  
"Liet. I have, like, something to tell you. In private." Poland pulled on his arm. "It's like, really important."

"N-now? Can it wait?" Toris tried to finish his cereal.

"No, I have to, like, tell you now!"

"Fine, I'll come." Lithuania followed Poland outside of the Great Hall, and behind a suit of armour.

"Okay... This is, like, hard..." Poland looked Lithuania in the eye. "Toris, I'm gay."

"I noticed. It's a bit obvious Feliks." Lithuania shrugged. "I don't really care, all that much."

"It's more than that Liet!" his blond friend pushed him into the wall. "I'm gay for you." Feliks crushed his lips onto Toris'.

Lithuania's eyes widened not knowing how to respond, this was his best friend. His gay best friend who loved him. So, Lithuania went with his instincts.

His hands went around Poland's neck, pulling the blond closer. Poland's hands went into Lithuania's hair, tugging and pulling. Liet let out a moan, causing Feliks to smirk. Toris tried to turn so Feliks was against the wall, but failed and caused the suit of armour to fall over.

"Oh my!" Screamed a passing somebody. Toris broke the kiss to look at said somebody. It was Professor McGonagall.

"Pr-professor!" Poland let go of Lithuania's hair. "Its, not what it looks like! I-I Liet! Help me here!" He grabbed Lithuania's hand.

"I-I'm sorry... PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Lithuania cowered. "I DIDN'T MEAN T-TO DO A-ANYTHING W-WRONG!"

"Lithuania, my hero." Feliks rolled his eyes. McGonagall just stood there. "What? Never seen two gays having a good time before?"

"25 points from Slytherin and Ravenclaw for inappropriate behaviour!" The Professor mustered. "Now get back to the Great Hall! You shouldn't be out anyway, what with the dementors and Sirius Black on the-"

"Sirius Black is like, innocent. Right Liet!" Toris looked at Feliks and nodded.

"Get to the Great Hall! Now!" McGonagall said firmly. Lithuania took Poland's hand and they ran towards the hall.

* * *

A/N ONCE AGAIN RANDOM PROVES SHE CAN WRITE ROMANCE! Mien gott! I'm frigging badass! Isn't that right?! ... Right? Right? RIGHT?! ... Ignored. :( LOOK YOU GUYS NOT COMMENTING HURTS MY FEELS GUYS! Yeah, so sometimes i don't reply, but sometimes I'm busy and forget to! It'd be awesome if by New Years Eve we get 100 comments!

Hey, is anyone going to see the fireworks tonight? If you're British,  
We're celebrating Guy Fawkes! Someone who tried to kill the monarchy! Huzzah for patriotism! - sarcastic.

BTW, me and my awesome friend Brian are having a tagging war! You can find it on my dA page, if you're interested! I'm Randomgirl401 on there! SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N Is this chapter late?... I'm not sure when I last updated. Anyway, GOOD NEWS GUYS! I told my best friend about my Special Needs! And we're still friends! I seriously don't know why I didn't tell her earlier! So there is MY good news! What about you?

I know that Izfish has Perry, and DigimonIsBetterThanPokemon151 got a level 7 in art, and that Aronpuma has writer's block, and that Demoness99 is blaming herself for me leaving our tag war.

IGNORE ME!

* * *

Hero perspective!

Alfred was heroically sitting in the Potions classroom. When he noticed that neither Feliks or Ludwig were there yet. Normally Poland and Germany were the first people there!

The door opened and in walked Hooky (Snape), his cape-like thing swishing behind him. Hooky was wearing a villainous sneer on his face.

"It seems we are missing, some students." America turned around, realising that the dubbed 'Golden Trio' weren't there either.

Suddenly, Germany burst through the door. His face red and his hair messed up. He looked a bit like that guy Italy showed America a photo of once.

"Mr Beillschimdt. You decided to grace us with your presence." Hooky frowned. "Five points from Slytherin, and a detention."

Harry, Hermione and Ron scurried into the classroom, followed quickly by Poland.

"Potter, Weasely, Granger and Łuka-Łukasie-Łukasiewicz? You are fifteen minutes late! Fifty points from Griffindor, five from Slytherin and detention for you all." Poland smirked, flattening a stray hair that was standing up.

The foursome took their respectful seats and began the lesson.

"Today, we will be learning how to brew a (Snape shuddered.) love potion."

A love potion?! That wasn't very heroic!

* * *

~time skip a week!~

"Dude! October break starts tomorrow! What are you guys doing?!" America grinned, sitting down between Ron and Hermione, who didn't seem all that pleased with his interruption.

"I'm going to Wales with my parents!" Hermione stated. "What about you Ronald?"

"I've gotta stay at home! Mum and Dad are going away to some fancy hotel for a meeting with Dad's boss. While us kids have to look after the house!" Ron grimaced. "Harry, mate. The usual with you huh?"

"Sadly, yes. I'm staying with the Dursleys.."

"Dude! From what I've heard, they sound totally unheroic! If I could, I'd take ya back to the US with me!"

"I've got an idea!" Grinned Cornwall, as she barged in between Ron and the hero. "Harry could come stay with me and Arthur for half term! I'm sure no one would mind!" Cornwall threw an arm over Harry's shoulder. "What'd'ya say, eh 'arry?"

"That would be brilliant! But the Dursleys-"

"Forget about them! You're gonna have the most fun week ever!" Jenna grinned once more.

England perspective

"NO! WE ARE NOT HAVING THE BOY-WHO-LIVED, IN MY HOUSE! WHO KNOWS WHAT WOULD HAPPEN?!" England ranted.

"B-but Arthur! It would be fun!" Cornwall protested, angering England.

"NO! I am NOT letting him ENDANGER my family by spending the week with us!"

"YOU SENT US TO PROTECT HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Angleterre, you must not be so 'arsh on 'er. Let Cornwall have 'arry stay with you." Francis whispered in Arthur's ear.

"No! Harry will be safer staying with the Dursleys! Plus our secret will be more easily kept if he doesn't come to our house." Arthur folded his arms. "That is my final decision."

"I'll tell everyone you used to have a crush on France.'

"Harry can come!"

Harry perspective

The next day came and Harry bid farewell to Hermione, Ron and Alfred. He didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Peter, as he had already left the previous day for Finland.

Harry had searched around for Jenna, but none of the other Griffindors had seen her since breakfast. Harry was now walking down a corridor, lost, completely LOST.

He bumped into something tall and kinda soft.

"Whoa! You should watch where your going, mi amigo!" Came a laughing voice, which Harry recognised as the Spaniard Antonio's.

"Sorry, I'm looking for Jenna." Harry apologised, looking into the emerald eyes of the elder male.

"Ah! She was just walking by! Something to do with finding her brother. I think she'll be near the History classroom!" Antonio grinned. "I shall take you there, mi amigo! Though I must ask, what you are doing near the Hufflepuff dormatorio?"

Harry blushed. "I lost my way." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Do not worry! We all lose our way! Now, onwards to History of magica!"

~time skiippp~

Antonio pushed the door to the History of Magic classroom open. He looked around, there was no one there.

"Ingleterra? Are you here?" He asked loudly, then shrugged. "Looks like he's not here. I doubt they left without you though!"

"I never said I was going anywhere with them..." Antonio's eyes widened, before laughing nervously.

"Well, let's just say, when Arthur has a celebrity at his house. Everyone knows!" He chuckled. "And everyone is a LOT of people."

* * *

A/N AND SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME CHAP DONE! The next chapter will be a LIETTLE bit into the future. By a COUPLE of days. Meaning it shall be Halloween. Yeah, I know i should've written that chap ages ago! But I had WRITERS BLOCK! MAN I LOVE CAPS LOCK!


End file.
